Un destino inevitable
by Vyda
Summary: No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la mas profunda fuente del destino...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa imaginación de SM, la historia es creación de mi loca cabecita...

Hola a todas, esta idea no me ha dejado dormir ultimamente y espero que sea de su agrado, se aceptan sugerencias... me regalan un review?

* * *

><p>"Temerle al amor es temerle a la vida y aquellos que le temen a la vida ya están casi muertos"<p>

Bertrand Russell

Don´t look back - Kissing cousins

Prologo

Miedo… este sin duda era un sentimiento que no se apoderaba de ella desde aquel fatídico día, no quería volver a sentirlo, pero hoy ya lo tenía más que afianzado en todas las partes de su cuerpo y su ser, aun no le podía dar sentido a las palabras pronunciadas por aquel hombre…

-No puede ser…- se repetía a si misma como un mantra- no puede ser…-sus manos se apoderaron de sus cabellos, sentía que si los jalaba se sacaría de raíz aquellas palabras- él no, maldición, el no!- en su desesperación tomo aquella cajita musical que le había regalado, al tenerla entre sus dedos no pudo más que sentir la frustración en ella y la arrojo contra la pared, destrozándola al instante del choque- tu me salvaste, tu me salvaste…- sin ganas de nada se dejo caer de rodillas, derrotada.

A estas alturas ya no sabía si podía más su amor o su miedo, ocho meses, ocho malditos meses ignorando quien era, ignorando con que sucias intenciones se había acercado a ella y si lo único que estaban haciendo era estar esperando el momento para cumplir su amenaza – Si le cuentas a alguien volveremos a matarte!, me escuchaste!- la voz de aquel hombre seguía martillando en su cabeza, pero ese no era él, verdad que no fue él, a estas alturas ya no sabía que creer, todos ellos habían sido amables y buenas personas con ella, sobre todo el, le había profesado su amor por sobre todas las cosas, entonces por que le había mentido, por que acosarla hasta tal punto de meterse en su vida, de apoderarse de su alma y su voluntad.

Un frío horrible se apodero de su cuerpo, los dientes comenzaban a chocar unos con otros y las lagrimas traicionares no dejaban de correr por sus ojos, intento hacerse un ovilló en el suelo para tratar de calmar de esa manera ese frío arrasador que la tenía al borde del abismo, hubiera querido en esos momentos volver a sentir esos brazos tan fuertes sostenerla como aquellas noches cuando no podía dormir, sentir sus manos haciendo fricción en su cuerpo para alejar el frío, el miedo y sus demonios… Pero ahora como hacer para alejarlos, si el los traía afianzados en su espalda, en realidad el miedo y los demonios nunca la habían dejado, por que eran parte del día a día de ese hermoso hombre. Ahora entendía a su madre cuando le dijo –Ten cuidado caramelito, un hombre no puede ser tan perfecto- maldita sea! Hasta Rene lo había sentido, pero ella defendiéndolo de todo y de todos, ahora como podría defenderlo, como podría decir que el no era, si esas fotos lo delataban, los mismos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban, el mismo cabello alborotado por el que había pasado sus dedos infinidad de veces.

-Por que?- grito a pleno pulmón, como queriendo que una fuerza divina le mandara la respuesta a su pregunta, como si quisiera que esa misma divinidad le asegurara que el no era, que el en verdad la amaba…

El destino o tal vez lo inevitable como el una vez le dijo, habían sido los crueles causantes de esto, ellos habían movido sus hilos para cruzarlos ese día en su trabajo y posteriormente en aquella lavandería, ya no sabía nada, ya no entendía nada, lo único que pedía es que ese dolor se le fuera del pecho, que este frío se esfumara, que este miedo volviera a la obscuridad, a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar un llanto desgarrador que la hizo asustarse y ponerse alerta, conforme recobraba la conciencia entendió que aquel llanto provenía de ella, intento ponerse en movimiento pero sus músculos los tenía completamente engarrotados, el moverse le producía más dolor que seguir en aquella posición, unos golpes ensordecedores llenaban el ambiente junto con su llanto.

-Isabella!- varios golpes más –Isabella!- esa voz…era él, con las manos se cubrió la boca, haciendo un intento desesperado por que no la escuchara – se que estas ahí dentro!, maldita sea!- un golpe aún más fuerte, seguramente provocado por una patada- abre la maldita puerta!- ahora que hacía?, si abría seguramente acabaría con ella, por que a estas alturas ya estaría enterado de lo que ella sabía – Isabellaaa!- más golpes.

-Por favor…haz que se detenga…haz que se vaya- más golpes que le anunciaban que en cualquier momento tiraría la puerta acompañado del sonido del teléfono, el pitido de la contestadota…

"Este es el numero de Isabella Swan no me encuentro en casa, así que deja tu nombre y tu número y me comunico contigo…" – Bella pequeña, abre la puerta él solo quiere hablar contigo- Alice?- por favor amiga verás que todo tiene una explicación- no podía ser cierto hasta ella estaba metida en eso?, ella también era parte del plan?- esta alterado por que no sabe si estas bien, por favor abre la puerta- con toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue posible comenzó a ponerse de pie, aunque no podía hacerlo tan rápido como hubiera querido, se apoyo de la mesita de café que tenía en la estancia para lograr sostenerse en sus dos pies, con pasos cansados intento llegar a la puerta- Bella mi amor, por favor cariño abre la puerta, necesito…necesito explicarte- su voz se escuchaba tan frágil, sería posible que el también estuviera sufriendo?, cinco pasos más y llegaba a su destino, cuando logro llegar se aferro con sus dos manos a la puerta, como si supiera que ella ya había llegado recargo su frente al mismo tiempo que ella, dos cuerpos aforrándose entre si aunque los separará aquella puerta de madera.

Cual era la mejor decisión que debía tomar, abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a sus miedos, a las mentiras, al amor o no abrir y llamar a la policía para que se los llevaran de ahí, en el fondo sabía que la respuesta ya estaba más que afianzada a su ser, tomo el pomo de la puerta, soltó el aire contenido y abrió lentamente…ahí frente a ella el mayor de sus demonios… el mayor de sus miedos… su único amor.

* * *

><p>Y bien, que les parecio?, vale la pena continuarlo o me retiro? jejeje, sus opiniones son importantes, un beso a todas y de antemano gracias por pasar por aqui... un review es como una gotita de agua para calmar la sed, besos...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa imaginación de SM, la historia es creación de mi loca cabecita...

Hola a todas, esta idea no me ha dejado dormir ultimamente y espero que sea de su agrado, se aceptan sugerencias... me regalan un review?

La canción de la que se hace mención en el capitulo es (1) Little to much y a quien se refiere Bella es a (2)Natasha Bedingfield la interprete de la canción...

_**"Selene" gracias por ser mi primer review, besos linda!**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

6:30 a.m.

La alarma insistente de su despertador hizo que saliera de su maravilloso sueño, ayer callo rendida en cuanto llego del trabajo, tal parecía que este mes no iba a tener un solo respiro, a ella le había pasado lo que a mucha gente, toda la vida había soñado con algo, pero ese algo no era para ella, al menos nunca podría pagar las cuentas de esa manera y menos después de haberse independizado, definitivamente eso de soñar solo era para las personas que tenían dinero y desgraciadamente ella no era de esas personas, ella mas bien era del tipo laboral, así que aquí estaba con la alarma sonando a todo lo que daba, los acordes de aquella canción que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos desde hace una semana sonaban por todo el departamento.

Everybody hurts just a little too much

Everybody hurts but it's never enough

It's wonderful to fall

Its love and risk it all

I'd rather love just a little too much (1)

-Ok Natasha... ya voy! (2)- dijo Bella mientras aventaba con las piernas las cobijas- ya estoy despierta- con un manotazo apago la música, camino lentamente hacía la ventana, abrió las cortinas de par en par – Buenos días Seattle!- grito a pleno pulmón, algunos la podrían llamar loca, pero la verdad era que a pesar de querer su independencia algunas veces se sentía sola y esa era su manera de no sentirlo tanto, exhaló y expiro el aire – ahora si! A iniciar el día- tomo una toalla y se dirigió a tomar la ducha que terminaría por despertarla.

Isabella Swan era la hija de Rene y Charlie Swan, amaba a sus padres con toda su alma, pero sabía que en cuanto pudiera se saldría de casa buscando un poco de libertad por que independiente de que fueran unos magníficos padres a veces no la dejaban respirar, sobre todo cuando discutían por cualquier cosa, se enojaban tanto que podrían durar semanas sin dirigirse la palabra usando a Bella (como le gustaba que le dijeran) de intermediario, eso a ella la ponía con los nervios de punta y terminaba por buscar una solución para que se encontentaran, así que ahora era tiempo de que maduraran y resolvieran sus problemas solos, ella haría su vida fuera de aquella casa en el pueblo de Forks, un día salió de casa con rumbo a Seattle, donde logro establecerse, primero en un departamento de 4 x 4 mts., consiguiendo empleo de cajera en el Seattle Metropolitan Credit Union, uno de las mas prestigiosos bancos de Seattle, después de dos años lograron ascenderla, ahora a sus 27 años era la subgerente del banco y vivía en una pequeña casa cerca de Beacon Avenue, definitivamente no se podía quejar, pero eso no le quitaba el fantasear muchas veces en que hacía lo que realmente le gustaba.

Se reviso en el espejo por tercera ocasión, llevaba aquel traje azul que consistía en una falda a lapiz, blusa blanca y un saco ajustado a juego con la falda, rematando con aquellas trampas mortales de 10cm, esta era otra de las cosas a las que se tuvo que acostumbrar pero todo era parte de crecer como decía su madre – en algún momento tenías que crecer caramelito y comenzar a ser más formal en tu manera de vestir – ja! Esto solo era para impresionar a las miles de gentes que se pasaban por el banco, de cierta manera tenía que verse seria y respetable, termino por hacerse un moño bajo con su cabello – pues ya esta- dijo cuando se vio por cuarta vez al espejo.

7:30 a.m.

-mierda!- grito cuando se dio cuenta de la hora – ahora si que dios se apiade de mi- tomo sus llaves y su bolso.

-Buenos días bebé- saludo a su mini cooper cabrio color negro, este fue el mejor regalo que sus padres pudieron haberle hecho por su cumpleaños 26 y es que para llegar al banco tenía que tardar más de 40 minutos en transporte publico, mientras que con su bebé solo tardaba 20 minutos, aunque ahora solo rogaba a dios no encontrar trafico en la autopista.

8:00 a.m

Algunas veces durante nuestro día sentimos opresiones en el pecho, como si algo hubiera sucedido o fuera a suceder, en esta ocasión esto fue lo que sintió Bella una vez que aparco en el estacionamiento, respiro profundo una y otra vez – tranquilizate…solo es el trabajo- se dijo a si misma, ella no era de las personas que se dejaran influenciar, pero en ese momento algo le indicaba que no tenía por que haberse presentado al trabajo, es más no tendría que haberse parado de la cama – por el amor de dios Isabella contrólate – tenía un ligero temblor en las manos, así como un ligero sudor en la frente, volvió a respirar otra vez y salió del auto decidida a realizar su trabajo.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la entrada se paro en seco en dos ocasiones – y si esto es una señal como dice Rene algunas veces, una señal de que tengo que volver casa, habría dejado la estufa encendida o tal vez no cerro bien la llave del grifo o alguna de las ventanas había quedado abierta- pensó, pero al mismo tiempo que lo hizo se dispuso a continuar caminando, tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no logro esquivar a Harry.

-ho! Yo lo siento tanto- cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Harry, el gerente y su amigo desde hace tres años.

-En que venias pensando Bells- Harry le regalo la sonrisa paternal que siempre le daba cuando se saludaban por las mañanas

-hum… en nada realmente importante- dijo una sonriente Bella

-no me digas que tienes problemas en ese corazoncito tuyo- Bella puso los ojos en blanco ante la ocurrencia de Harry y es que desde hace años tanto el como su esposa Sue trataron de emparejarla con cuanto sobrino, amigo o conocido que se les ocurriera.

-Harry que…?- el hombre le hizo un pequeño guiño

-Vamos Bells no desilusiones a este pobre viejo, sabes que me encantaría verte enamorada, feliz y con cuatro a cinco hijos correteando detrás de ti- esto logro hacer que Bella estallara en carcajadas

-Si claro… cuando suceda tú serás el primero en saberlo, por ahora vamos que ya es tarde- después de hablar con su amigo y mentor se dirigió a su oficina para revisar sus pendientes.

-Buenos días alegría!- grito Alice desde la puerta

-Buenos días Alice, a que se debe tu buen humor?- Alice Brandon la mejor amiga de Bella, trabajaba como cajera, en cuanto comenzó a trabajar en aquel lugar, no se le despego a Bella ni un segundo, decía que el destino las había unido y que llegarían a ser casi como hermanas, por supuesto Bella solo le dio por su lado, pero conforme fue pasando e tiempo se dio cuenta que en realidad Alice era como su otra mitad, como si realmente fueran hermanas, mientras Bella era tranquila, realista y madura, Alice Brandon era todo lo contrario, ósea actuaba como si fuera una adolescente fantasiosa y no una mujer de 26 años, pero justamente eso era lo que las mantenía unidas que lo que a una le hacía falta a la otra le sobraba.

-A que el amor a tocado a mi puerta- Bella rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga

-Alice por dios en este mes el amor a tocado a tu puerta en 6 ocasiones diferentes, he llegado a creer que tienes corazón de condominio- la risita musical de Alice no se hizo esperar

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan enamoradiza, si quieres te puedo prestar uno de mis pretendientes- Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente

-No!, con Harry y Sue tengo suficiente, aparte estando sola me encuentro bien, gracias de todas maneras-

-Vamos Bella, nadie en este mundo quiere estar solo, a parte no te estoy diciendo que te cases con ellos, solo que te dejes consentir un poquito, mientras llega el indicado-

-Pues mientras tanto prefiero estar sola y tú deberías hacer lo mismo y no andar ilusionando a cuanto hombre se te cruce enfrente- Alice chasqueo la lengua, puso sus dedos en sus sienes y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, Bella inmediatamente comprendió lo que se venía, había hecho su aparición madame Alice.

-Veo en tu futuro próximo un amor…un amor que va a llegar sin que te lo esperes- una vez más Bella rodó los ojos

-Alice…- la mano de su pequeña amiga le impidió seguir

-Será un amor que marcará un antes y un después en tu vida, pero que solo si tu quieres sobrevivirá, por que en muchos aspectos te pondrá a prueba, este amor nacerá de la desgracia- las manos de Alice se dejaron caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su ceño se frunció ligeramente.

-Esto es oficial… te perdimos!, haz el favor de ir a tu lugar y dejarme trabajar, por el momento no necesito mas premoniciones de la adivina Alice- la pequeña Alice solo asintió, pero seguía como si estuviera en un pequeño transe, sin decir más salio de la oficina de su amiga, mientras que Bella intentaba no creer lo que le había dicho, ella no creía en esas cosas, pero mientras Alice hablaba de aquello, esa opresión que sintió en el estacionamiento volvió y con mas fuerza que antes.

10:40 a.m.

Toda la mañana estuvo en movimiento, aun no llegaba la hora del almuerzo y sus pies ya comenzaban a dolerle un poco, en cuanto se dejo caer en su silla se saco las trampas mortales que calzaba aquella mañana y estiro sus pies a lo largo de la alfombra- Huuuu! Descansen piececitos- dijo emitiendo pequeños gemiditos por aquel pequeño placer.

-Bella?- la voz y los toquiditos de Alice la avecinaban que pronto se tendría que parar de su lugar, cosa que no le agradaba.

-Si- maldijo para sus adentros

-El señor Carmichell quiere hacer un retiro de su cuenta, pero es más de 20 mil dólares, puedes venir a dar tu autorización-

-Y Harry?, por que no se lo pediste a el- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Por que Harry esta ocupado en otras cosas, anda Bella mueve tu trasero de esa silla, das el código para la autorización y después regresas a descansar- más a fuerza que de ganas Bella se coloco sus zapatos y salió de la oficina.

-Hola señorita Swan- le saludo el señor Carmichell

-Hola Richard, no sabía que ibas a hacer un retiro tan importante el día de hoy- Richard le sonrió seductoramente

-Es para consentir a cierta dama que no quiere salir conmigo- Bella instintivamente rodó los ojos

-Richard… no creo que- la mano del hombre le hizo que se callara

-Ya lo se señorita Swan, solo que aún no pierdo las esperanzas- le guiño un ojo

-Veamos Alice- le indico a su amiga para iniciar la autorización, comenzó a teclear los primeros dígitos cuando el ruido de varios estallidos hicieron que los tres levantaran la vista, ahí frente a ella estaba el porque no tenía que haber venido a trabajar.

Cuatro hombres con mascaras de Depredador ingresaban al banco, cada uno tenía lo que parecía una metralleta, en ese instante Alice soltó un pequeño grito a lo que Bella la tomo de la mano dándole un ligero apretón y esta casi en un susurro le dijo "tranquila", aunque la chica estaba igual o más nerviosa que su amiga, sabía que no podían ponerse histéricas en este momento sobre todo para no poner nerviosos a los asaltantes.

Una voz gruesa retumbo en todo el banco- todo el mundo levante lentamente las manos y llévenselas a la nuca- el ambiente en el lugar se volvió denso, se podían escuchar llantos y pequeños gemidos, pero todos obedecieron la orden de aquel hombre.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como uno de los hombres colocaba una especie de madera en la puerta del banco, para asegurar que nadie fuera a abrirla, mientras otros dos se colocaban detrás de las cajas, asegurándose de que todos los empleados siguieran las instrucciones. Mientras que el líder o al menos eso suponía Bella, se quedaba en el centro para dar las indicaciones a los rehenes.

-Nadie haga nada estupido, recuerden que vale más su vida que el dinero que esta entre estas paredes- les hizo una seña con la cabeza a los dos que se encontraban en las cajas e inmediatamente comenzaron a disparar contra estas, todo el mundo entro en terror e instintivamente se acuclillaron en el suelo – ahora…quiero ver a todo el mundo aquí- dijo señalando donde se encontraba el de pie, una vez que todos se colocaron en el centro el hombre volvió a hablar- todo el mundo al piso bocabajo y pongan sus celulares a un costado de ustedes- Alice y Bella no se soltaron en ningún momento e hicieron lo que todos los demás, mientras todos estaba recostados en el piso, el hombre que había atrancado la puerta seguía ahí vigilando y los otros dos comenzaron a recoger los celulares para después echarlos en un bote de basura que contenía agua.

-Ahora donde esta el gerente y la subgerente del banco?- en ese momento el agarre de Alice se tenso y Bella comenzó a temblar ligeramente, Harry se puso de pie.

-Yo soy el gerente- dijo con voz calmada, miro de reojo a Bella, haciéndole un ligero movimiento con la mano le insinúo que permaneciera abajo.

-Y el subgerente?- Harry negó con la cabeza

-No vino hoy a trabajar- el hombre comenzó a reírse ante la declaración de Harry

-Si no se levanta ahora mismo señorita Swan le vuelo la cabeza al gerente- los ojos de Harry se salían de sus orbitas, mientras que los temblores de Bella se hicieron más fuertes, ante esa amenaza nada podría hacer, así que se puso de pie y camino hacía el hombre que la había llamado.

-Muy bien, así nos gusta que cooperen y nadie saldrá lastimado- con una seña hizo que uno de los hombres de las cajas tomara su lugar, mientras que con el arma les indicaba a Harry y a Bella avanzar,al avanzar detrás de uno de los ladrones, logró ver que uno de ellos traía un tatuaje en la nuca, era algo parecido a un escorpión en color negro, caminaron hasta quedar justo enfrente de la bóveda, en donde en ese momento se resguardaban 250 millones de dólares- Ahora señor gerente si nos hace el honor- dijo haciéndole una reverencia con el arma

-La caja no se puede abrir sino hasta dentro de dos horas- dijo Harry, todo paso demasiado rápido pues el hombre que estaba acompañando al líder golpeo a Harry con el arma, este se desplomo en el suelo, mientras el hombre le soltaba golpes certeros en la cabeza.

-basta!- grito el líder- dijimos que sin violencia- el cuerpo de Harry yacía inerte en el suelo, Bella comenzó a sollozar, sus manos estaban ceñidas a su pecho, por más que quería no podía apartar la mirada de su amigo- TU!- grito el hombre señalando a Bella- me vas a abrir la maldita caja o vas a terminar como tu amigo- tomo del brazo a la chica y la aventó contra la puerta de la bóveda.

-No nos digas que faltan dos horas por que sabemos que a las 11 se activa el mecanismo, para lo cual falta un minuto- dijo el líder, Bella solo asintió, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, sus incontrolables temblores y los sollozos, trato de poner toda su atención para recordar los dígitos que se tenían que ingresar para que la bóveda se abriera- mientras los maleantes revisaban sus relojes, en cuanto dieron las once, el hombre que estaba junto a Bella le indico que metiera los números.

-5…2..5…3…- al ingresar el cuarto número le marco error, lo intento una vez más – 5…2…5…8…- una vez más ese no era.

-Maldita!, lo estas haciendo apropósito, quieres que te vuele la cabeza- le dijo apuntándole con el arma – eso quieres ver tus sesos esparcidos por todo el piso- el llanto de Bella salió incontrolable

-N…no…no-dijo negando frenéticamente con la cabeza

-Hazte a un lado que la asustas- el líder se coloco a un lado de la chica.

-Respira profundo- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda –tranquila, nadie va a dañarte, solo queremos que abras la bóveda, entendido?- su voz tranquilizo un poco a Bella, esta asintió y volvió a su tarea.

-5…2…5…7…1…3…9…-el click indico la apertura de la puerta, Bella se hizo hacía atrás, los dos hombres entraron con cuatro maletas deportivas en las cuales fueron echando el dinero, en un acto de estupidez o valentía Bella, acciono la alarma silenciosa que se encontraba en el piso de la primera caja, instintivamente camino nuevamente hasta quedar frente a la bóveda, desde ahí observo como seguían sustrayendo el dinero, habían pasado cerca de cinco minutos cuando el hombre que custodiaba la puerta les grito.

-Se escuchan las sirenas de la policía han terminado?- el líder y su acompañante salieron con las maletas repletas.

-quien activo la maldita alarma!- todos comenzaron a temblar en el piso.

-no hay tiempo para eso…vámonos!- los tres hombres asintieron – fue un verdadero placer, hasta luego- les hizo una seña militar con la mano, cuando Bella se disponía a regresar hasta donde estaba su amiga, la tomaron por el brazo – un momento señorita Swan, usted viene con nosotros-

Estas ultimas palabras retumbaron el la cabeza y en el pecho de Bella, esto no podía ser cierto, para que la querían a ella, era una simple mujer, trabajadora de un banco, ella había hecho todo lo que habían pedido, frenéticamente negó con la cabeza, el líder apretó más su agarre jalándola para salir por la puerta trasera, en ese instante los ojos de Alice y de Bella se encontraron, dos pares de ojos llorosos, su amiga hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero Bella negó con la cabeza, no quería que la lastimaran.

Sin más corrieron por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta que los conducía hasta el callejón de la parte trasera del banco, cuando salieron el aire le dio de lleno en el rostro, ya no sabía si era el miedo, el frío o los nervios pero sus temblores aumentaron. Una camioneta azul los esperaba al final del callejón –apresúrate mujer o juro que te mato- grito el que había golpeado a Harry, el líder le dio su arma a otro de sus compañeros y cargo a Bella en brazos, los cuatro hombres corrieron, abrieron la parte trasera de la camioneta y esta arranco con rumbo desconocido, llevando consigo la vida de aquella muchacha que si hubiera hecho caso de sus presentimientos no hubiera presenciado tal desastre.

* * *

><p>Hola! a las que se han pasado por aqui mil gracias por leer, pero recuerden que <em><strong>" un review es como una gotita de agua en un desierto",<strong> _un beso y espero que me dejen saber que les parecio...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa imaginación de SM, la historia es creación de mi loca cabecita...

Selene: una vez más gracias por tus reviews linda!

Mentxu Masen Cullen: Bienvenida y gracias por leer...

Que disfruten el capitulo!

me regalan un review?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

_**"El autentico miedo no tiene palabras, gesto ni expresión alguna… Es lo único a lo que está justificado temer"**_

Alguna vez las personas creemos que cuando estamos frente a un evento desafortunado nuestra vida completa pasa frente a nuestros ojos, en este instante por la cabeza de Bella pasaban un millón de imágenes, algunas hasta las había olvidado, como aquella conversación que tuvo con su madre a cerca de su primer amor, o como aquel día en que salió de pesca por primera vez con su padre, el miedo le recorría el cuerpo, esto definitivamente tenía que ser un mal sueño, uno del que quería despertar, el olor a cigarrillo y sudor mezclado le estaban dando arcadas, su estomago estaba apretado, comenzaba a sentirse mareada, entre el olor y el ajetreo de la camioneta.

Después de que la subieran a la camioneta le taparon los ojos, ella supuso que era por que no querían ser reconocidos, su cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo de aquel vehiculo, las voces de sus captores era todo lo que podía escuchar.

-Maldita sea!, en que momento pensaste traer un rehén?- dijo uno de ellos

-En el momento en que la policía llego- dijo aquel maldito que había golpeado a Harry

-Sí, pero aún así esto no entraba en los planes y si nos reconoce?- dijo otra voz

-No le vamos a dar tiempo de nada, nos desharemos de ella- volvió a resonar esa maldita voz- pero primero me divertiré un poco con ella – dijo mientras una de sus asquerosas manos le tocaba desde el tobillo hasta su pierna, Bella intento apretarse más a si misma, un temblor sin control corrió por su cuerpo, en verdad había hecho algo muy mal para acabar violada y muerta por estos hombres- desde que la ví en el banco supe que esta nena me iba a hacer muy feliz, tal vez y la conserve unas cuantas noches más – los temblores fueron acompañados de fuertes sollozos – eso es linda, mas tarde llorarás, pero del placer que te daré- Por primera vez en su vida Bella invoco a dios y le pidió que la ayudará, que la sacará con bien de aquello, ella aún tenía muchos sueños por vivir, aún no había encontrado al amor de su vida, ella quería un esposo, una casa, niños, un perro, preocuparse por pagar las cuentas y no por sí hoy iba a morir o no.

-Ya basta!- el grito de aquel hombre la saco de su letargo, se llevo las manos a la boca para callar el grito que pugnaba por salir desde lo más profundo de su alma- aquí nadie le toca un solo cabello y ya quítale las manos de encima, somos asaltantes, no violadores, ni mucho menos asesinos, aunque si alguno de ustedes quiere serlo, lo será pero no en mi presencia y menos con esta chica- los fuertes brazos la tomaron del suelo, para quedar sentada en el regazo de aquel hombre que Bella reconocía como el líder – que quede claro!- un silencio ensordecedor se apoderó del vehículo, pudieron ser segundos o minutos los que pasaron hasta que otra voz rompió la incomodidad.

-A donde vamos entonces?- pregunto

- Dirígete a la playa- sintió la vibración de aquella voz y es que Bella se encontraba recargada sobre su pecho con las manos convertidas en puños sosteniendo su camisa, ella se sentía protegida y es que gracias a este hombre este día no iba a morir después de todo.

La camioneta estaciono cerca de la playa Alki Beach, en el momento en que aparco se escucho el rechinido de las puertas al ser abiertas. En un movimiento brusco los brazos del hombre la sujetaron con fuerza mientras bajaban, el aire le golpeo el rostro y le dio la oportunidad de respirar un poco, en seguida se encontró de pie completamente descalza, el calor del piso subió por sus pies, podía sentir el bochorno de la brisa y el olor a sal impregnaba el ambiente.

-No trates de hacer una tontería, harás exactamente lo que yo te diga entiendes –dijo el líder cerca de su oreja, él se encontraba a espaldas de Bella y el susurro de aquella voz hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de su nuca.

Bella solo pudo asentir – no te escuche!- grito el hombre

-S…s…si- susurro

-Buena chica… ahora, caminaras derecho hasta que sientas con tus pies el agua, en ese instante quitaras la cinta de tus ojos, no hagas nada estupido y estarás bien- ella solo asintió, el hombre dio un paso atrás.

Antes de que le dijera que avanzara, el otro hombre se posiciono detrás de ella, en el momento en que sus manos tocaron sus hombros volvió esa sensación de asco – no trates de delatarnos o hablar de más por que nosotros sabemos quien eres, en donde vives y te puedo asegurar que en el momento que abras esa linda boquita no tendrás a nadie que te defienda por que te matare con mis propias manos – un sollozo abandono su boca y se llevo las manos al pecho.

-vamos!- el grito de un hombre hizo que sus manos bajaran de los hombros de Bella, podía escuchar las pisadas que seguramente se dirigían a la camioneta.

-Comienza a caminar- las simples palabras del líder dieron un ligero alivio a Bella aunque su mente comenzó a imaginar que podría ser como aquellos reos que les dan la libertad, pero que en cuanto caminan les disparan por la espalda, con pasos lentos emprendió el camino hacía el agua, todos los nervios y el terror se hicieron presentes, mientras avanzaba fuertes gemidos y sollozos abandonaron su pecho, convulsiones involuntarias acompañaban sus pasos, conforme más avanzaba más podía escuchar el romper de las olas, quizá fue enseguida cuando sus delicados pies sintieron el agua, pero en ese momento Bella se sintió liberada, con manos temblorosas quito la cinta negra que cubría sus ojos marrones y sin más se desplomo de rodillas en el agua, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar así como esos espasmos que no podía controlar, levanto la mirada al cielo y en silencio dio gracias a dios por haberla escuchado y por haber ablandado el corazón de aquel hombre que sin conocerla indirecta o directamente le había ayudado.

Como pudo se levanto, gotas de agua escurrían de su falda, podía sentir los mechones de su cabello pegados a su frente y aquel moño elaborado que se había hecho en la mañana ahora era seguramente un nido de pájaros incontrolable, sus pies mojados y llenos de arena terminaban de darle el aspecto de pordiosera seguramente, pero lo que ahora más le importaba era encontrar la manera de ir a su casa.

Camino hasta llegar a un restaurante que daba hacía la playa, las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas y se podía observar desde afuera que el lugar estaba a reventar, sin importarle su aspecto subió los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta, una mujer le tapo el paso.

-Lo siento pero no se puede pasar a pedir limosna- dijo con una voz desdeñosa

-Solo… quiero… que… me… permitan… hacer… una… llamada… por… favor- su voz aun tenía vestigios de los sollozos

-Ya le dije que se retire, nada tiene que hacer aquí- la voz de aquella mujer sonó amenazante, en otras circunstancias probablemente esta mujer la hubiera tratado con cortesía y amabilidad, pero ahora solo estaba siendo un obstáculo para Bella, quien de por si ya se sentía desesperada, dentro de ella sentía y pensaba que en cualquier momento los hombres esos podrían volver y cumplir sus amenazas.

-Por favor… solo una llamada- la voz de Bella fue cortada por un fuerte grito de la mujer

-seguridad!- la voz sonó por todo el restaurante y dos hombres musculosos se apostaron en la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

-Por el amor de dios!- el grito de Bella salió cargado de toda la rabia contenida hasta el momento – solo estoy pidiendo que alguien me ayude – todo el ruido del restaurante paro, las voces, los cubiertos chocando con los platos, las risas fueron cortadas por los gritos de Bella- soy la subgerente del banco Seattle Metropolitan Credit Union, hoy nos asaltaron y a mi me tomaron de rehén, hace un rato me abandonaron a unos kilómetros de aquí y como pueden ver no traigo nada conmigo, así que si fuera tan amable de apiadarse de mi dejándome hacer una llamada mucho se lo agradecería, aun hombre algo mayor se levanto de una de las mesas para ir al encuentro de Bella.

-señorita- le hizo una seña a la que le paraba el paso a Bella para que se moviera – ven cariño yo te dejaré usar mi teléfono- aquel hombre podría tener unos ochenta años, era canoso de cabello y barba, le dirigió a Bella una mirada llena de ternura y comprensión, Bella tomó su mano y camino con el para adentrarse en el restaurante – trae un vaso con agua para la señorita, la mesera asintió, desapareciendo para traer el pedido del señor, todos en el lugar la observaban con pena, cosa que incomodo un poco a Bella.

-Señorita, soy Matt Smith el gerente de este lugar, solo quería decirle que le hemos avisado a la policía donde se encuentra usted, así que no tardaran en llegar – Bella solo asintió y trato de agradecerle con la mirada.

-Me permite hacer mi llamada por favor- dijo entre suplicando y conteniendo su llanto

-Claro- le dijo el anciano, entregándole el aparato, tecleo los números del móvil que se sabía de memoria

-Hola- un suspiro, junto con un sollozo abandonaron su garganta – Hola?- volvieron a preguntar

-Alice- se derrumbo en ese momento se desbordaron sus lagrimas, temblores mayores le llenaron completamente impidiéndole hablar.

-Bella?, Bella… sonde estas?- el anciano se dio cuenta que la chica no podía hablar por más que lo intentaba, así que tomo el aparato de las manos temblorosas de Bella.

-Buenas tarde con quien hablo- dijo muy educadamente el hombre

-Alice Brandon, quien es usted?- el tono de Alice fue más amenazante

-Mi nombre es George Mcnill, aquí tengo a una señorita que dice ser la subgerente del banco Seattle Metropolitan Credit Union, acabamos de avisar a la policía, ya vienen en camino, pero supongo que usted debe ser su familiar…- la voz chillona de Alice lo corto

-Soy su amiga, pero como si fuera su hermana, un momento en donde esta ella?- el anciano le indico a Alice en donde se encontraban, después de que le diera las indicaciones Alice atranco la llamada y se dirigió hacía a donde esta Sue, la esposa de Harry.

-Han encontrado a Bella, cerca de Alki Beach, voy por ella, cualquier cosa avísame en el celular-

-Gracias al cielo- dijo Sue juntando sus manos - dile a mi niña que en cuanto pueda voy a verla y por favor dale un beso de mi parte – Alice asintió, las dos mujeres se dieron un fuerte abrazo. A toda prisa la pequeña Alice se dirigió en busca de su amiga, muy dentro de ella iba dándole gracias a dios por haber protegido a quien para ella era como su hermana.

Después de hacer la llamada a su amiga, se quedo sentada en aquel lugar cerca de 20 minutos, en ese instante hicieron su entrada tres agentes de la policía de Seattle, se acercaron hasta quedar frente a ella, los tres vestían trajes obscuros y lentes obscuros, probablemente y en otras circunstancias le habrían parecido apuestos, pero en este momento no estaba para pensar en esas cosas y menos para ser intimidada por estos hombres.

-buenas tarde, soy el agente Jacob Black, estos son mis compañeros Sam Uley y Seth Clearwather, somos los encargados de la investigación del asalto al banco, si nos permite la llevaremos a la estación de policía para tomar su declaración- el ceño de Bella se frunció.

-La señorita esta esperado a una amiga, no debe tardar en llegar- dijo el anciano junto a ella

-Y usted es?- pregunto Sam

- George Mcnill y ayude a la señorita cuando llego pidiendo ayuda-

-Bien, pero nos tenemos que llevar a la señorita Isabella Swan- dijo Jacob Black

-Pues iré con ustedes, pero en cuanto llegue mi amiga Alice- dijo Bella, los tres hombres se vieron entre si, aceptando finalmente esperarla, pocos minutos después Alice llego, entre las dos le dieron las gracias a George, este les entrego su tarjeta.

-Si alguna vez necesitas un abogado o alguien que te salve otra vez querida niña sabes donde encontrarme- Bella le dio las gracias una vez más, despidiéndose de aquel hombre con un fuerte abrazo.

Más de tres horas llevaba Bella en aquel lugar, le preguntaron toda su rutina del día y que había pasado con ella cuando se la llevaron, ella intento relatarles todo lo que querían saber.

-Bien señorita Swan, ahora dígame identifico a alguno de ellos, en algún momento les vio el rostro o alguna seña en particular- Bella se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, recordó el tatuaje en forma de escorpión que uno de ellos traía en el cuello.

Por un momento pensó en decírselos, pero nuevamente el miedo y las ultimas palabras de ese hombre le impidieron hablar- No… a ninguno los vi, durante el asalto tenían las caras cubiertas y cuando me llevaron con ellos tuve todo el tiempo los ojos vendados.

-Esta usted conciente de que si nos miente o encubre a alguien usted también puede ir a la cárcel, hay maneras de saber si usted esta diciendo la verdad- Bella levanto la mirada hacía el agente Black, es que acaso este hombre estaba loco?, ahora que?, iban a pensar que ella estaba de acuerdo con aquellos hombres?

-Me esta acusando de algo agente?, por que si es así mejor llamo a mi abogado, yo pensé que la victima era yo- dijo Bella quien no podía parar los temblores de sus manos, por más que trataba de dejarlas quietas no podía.

-Yo no la estoy acusando señorita Swan, solo quiero que este consiente de lo que puede suceder si…- Bella se levanto de la mesa y aun con sus manos temblorosas se paro lo más erguida que podía.

-Mire agente, no se por que este insinuando estas cosas, solo le quiero decir que estoy cansada, muy asustada, este día no fue lo mejor para mi y el hecho de que me raptaran fue la cereza del pastel, así que mientras no tenga alguna prueba en mi contra me voy, yo no tengo por que estar escuchando sus estupideces, después de pasar el peor horror de mi vida no voy a permitir que ustedes me acusen de algo que no estuvo en mis manos- estas ultimas palabras las dijo demasiado fuerte y soltando llantos cada tanto, decidida camino hacía la puerta.

-Solo le pido que no salga de la ciudad y en el momento que lo requiera la investigación será interrogada nuevamente- dijo Sam Uley

-Les aseguro agentes que no tengo planeado escapar, así que en el momento que quieran estoy a su disposición- Con pasos apresurados salió al encuentro de su amiga, en cuanto la sintió cerca la abrazo, la pequeña Alice la condujo hacía la salida para llevarla a su casa, esa noche se quedaría con ella, su amiga no estaba nada bien y no se sentía bien dejándola sola.

Los dos agentes observaron como se alejaban aquellas dos mujeres- Y bien?- pregunto Sam

-Creo que esta limpia, esos temblores junto con su desesperación no son otra cosa que estragos de todo lo que paso esta mañana, pero aún así vamos a mantener vigilados a los empleados del banco, sobre todo a ella- dijo Jacob

-Seguro que es por eso o por que te gusto- bromeo Sam

-Callate Sam!, claro que no, ella solo es parte del caso. Estoy harto de que se nos escapen de las manos en el ultimo mes fueron 3 asaltos, tanto a banco como a camiones blindados, estos idiotas se creen más listos que nosotros, estoy seguro que en algún momento van a cometer un error y entonces vamos a saber quienes son, para ir por ellos y encerrarlos de por vida- este caso para Jacob Black ya se había convertido en algo personal, no era posible que sobre sus narices hicieran todos esos robos, pero lo más frustrante era que no tenían ni la menor idea de quienes eran.

La camioneta que había sido testigo fiel de lo ocurrido ese fatídico día había sido abandonada, en uno de los callejones de Seattle, mañana seguramente la policía la encontraría, pero ya sería demasiado tarde, por que los responsables de aquel robo, hacía horas que estaban lejos de ahí.

Con manos en los bolsillos y la capucha de la sudadera puesta caminaba por las calles desoladas de Seattle, hacía años que ese era su barrio, el que lo vio nacer, crecer y convertirse en lo que ahora era, sus pisadas resonaban por toda la acera, quería llegar lo más pronto posible al punto de encuentro, después de abandonar la camioneta cada quien agarro su camino, esto era algo que ya tenían todos entendido, así les iba ser más difícil a la policía atraparlos, caminarían por el barrio cerca de una hora para después encontrarse en la vieja pista de patinaje de Seattle propiedad de sus padres, esto era todo lo que le quedaba después de la gloria y aunque ya hace tiempo quisieron venderlo, no pudieron hacerlo o más bien no quiso hacerlo, era el único recuerdo que le quedaba.

Abrió la puerta de la pista, en las gradas ya se encontraban sus tres amigos.

-Vaya!, ya era hora, mis asentaderas ya me estaban reclamando- Edward le sonrió a su enorme amigo

-Cállate Emmett deja de ser tan quejica- contesto el recién llegado

-Vamos Edward hace más de media hora que se cumplió el plazo y ni tu ni James daban señales de vida- Edward saludo con un apretón de manos a sus tres amigos

-Lo se Jasper, es solo que quería saber si todo estaba bien, fui a darme una vuelta por los alrededores del banco- Jasper asintió

-Y el idiota de James a que hora llega?- pregunto el tercer hombre que se encontraba con ellos

-Solo espero que no tarde tanto Ben, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente- dijo Edward

Desde la puerta la voz rasposa de James les saludo- Ya estoy aquí, no sufran!- dijo de manera teatral

-Y tu en donde estabas?- pregunto Emmett- hace horas que teníamos que estar todos aquí-

-Lo se mi amigo, pero tenía que asegurarme de unas cuantas cosillas- Jasper miro de reojo a Edward, quien entendió el trasfondo que traían las palabras de James

-Que cosillas?, acaso la seguiste?- la voz de Edward sonó enfurecida

-Tranquilo amigo, solo fui a ver como se portaba la perrita- la mueca cínica de James saco de quicio a Edward

-Te deje bien claro que no teníamos por que meternos con ella- Jasper puso su mano en el hombro de Edward

-James ya habíamos quedado que la dejaríamos tranquila- dijo Jasper en un tono neutro

-Quedamos?, más bien el dio la orden y les recuerdo que aquí no hay jefes, así que…- del bolso de su chamarra saco una identificación- por este motivo la seguí, la perrita vive en este mismo barrio, su casa esta a unas 6 cuadras de aquí- Ben los miro con pánico ante las palabras de James

-Mierda! Y si nos reconoce?- dijo Ben

-No nos va a reconocer por que ninguno se va a acercar a ella- la voz tajante de Edward los dejo en silencio

-Pues a mi no me parece, tenemos que estar seguros, así que desde mañana me dedicaré a seguirla- en un impulso Edward arrebato la identificación de las manos de James

-En ese caso la sigo yo, yo soy el que se va a encargar de ver que tanto sabe- observo la identificación y ese rostro le volvió a robar el aliento

-Y si sabe más de lo que creemos?- Edward volteo a mirar a Emmett - vamos hermano sabes que aunque no nos vio puede darse el caso que por la voz nos reconozca-

-Si ese es el caso yo me haré cargo- volvió a decir Edward- mientras tanto, tú- dijo señalando a James- te mantendrás alejado de ella, quedo claro?-

-Como el agua- aunque James tenía otros planes, pero por ahora lo mejor era no enfadar a Edward, sabía que el que más poder tenía en estos momentos era él, así que por el momento se quedaría conforme

-Habrá que ir con Aro mañana- dijo Jasper

-Iremos tu y yo- le dijo Edward, después haremos la repartición- los cuatro hombres asintieron- así que hasta mañana en la noche, en casa de Emmett como siempre- todos se despidieron, aquel día había sido su mayor golpe, estas habían sido muy buenas ganancias, aunque lo que menos se imaginaban era que uno de ellos ya no tenía la intención de seguir en el equipo, cosa que les iba a traer mayores problemas con el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentarios, recuerden que un review es como una gotita de agua en un desierto, besos y gracias por leer..<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa imaginación de SM, la historia es creación de mi loca cabecita...

Chicas mil perdones por la tardanza, no las aburro tanto disfruten el capitulo...

Me regalan un review?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

_**"Una mente con miedo es aquella que se debate entre la locura y la cordura"**_

Más de cuatro días llevaba encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes, los mismos que llevaba sin poder dormir, las marcas violáceas en sus ojos eran la prueba fiel, por primera vez en su vida se sentía tan desolada, tan frágil y es que el pensar poner un pie fuera de su departamento le traía espasmos horribles que no podía parar con nada. Tan mal se encontraba que las ventanas no se habían abierto tampoco y es que era tonto pensarlo, pero muchas noches soñó que sus captores irrumpían por una de sus ventanas para poder llevar acabo sus planes de matarla.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba encerrada, más ideas locas y sicóticas se le venían a la cabeza, habían ido Sue y Alice a visitarla, quisieron llevarla con Harry, pero ella se negó rotundamente, amaba a ese hombre como si fuera su padre, pero podía mas su miedo que el querer verlo bien con sus propios ojos.

-Vamos niña solo será una hora, máximo dos y te regresaremos sana y salva a tu casa- le dijo Sue con ternura

-Me alegra saber que Harry se encuentra bien, pero no tengo intenciones de salir por el momento- Alice conocía bien a su amiga, sabía que estaba aterrada, su solo aspecto lo decía, vestía pijama a las 4 de la tarde, su cabello se veía que no había sido peinado en días.

-Vamos Bella es tiempo de que salgas, no puedes seguir así- dijo Alice, instintivamente Bella agacho la cabeza, como queriendo ignorar las palabras de su amiga.

-Tiene razón Alice, tienes que salir en algún momento pequeña, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, recuerda que en el trabajo solo te dieron esta semana- Sue se sentó al lado de la chica, intentando acercarse a ella, pero esta instintivamente se alejo unos centímetros de ella y subió sus piernas a la altura de su pecho.

-Ya lo sé, pero por ahora no tengo ánimos de hacer nada, prometo que mañana voy a ver a Harry- Alice y Sue se miraron, bien sabían ellas que eso no pasaría hasta que Bella no venciera al miedo que traía con ella últimamente.

Esa mañana se convirtió en tres días más, hasta este día en que Bella había decidido nuevamente no salir, ella sabía que estaba siendo cobarde pero por más que se armaba de todo el valor posible no podía salir de su departamento, camino con pasos lentos hasta la nevera al abrirla se dio cuenta que ya no tenía más provisiones, solo quedaba un trozo de queso chedar de la semana pasada, el cual seguramente ya estaba echado a perder, con un fuerte portazo cerro el refrigerador.

-Maldita sea!- por un momento paso por su cabeza la idea de vivir sin comer, pero vamos a quien quería engañar sus tripas le rugían que parecía que no había comido en semanas, suspiro fuertemente y con pasos decididos se metió a bañar, al parecer su autoexilio había terminado, en cuanto salio del baño se vistió con lo primero que encontró unos pantalones tipo chadal grises y una blusa de manga larga azul, por ultimo se enfundo sus tenis. Al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta que su aspecto cada vez estaba peor.

-Esta no eres tu- se dijo mientras se hacía un moño desordenado en la cabeza – basta de tanto miedo, no puedo seguir así… tu eres Bella Swan y eres valiente… tu eres Bella Swan y eres valiente- se dijo una decena de veces, para tratar de convencerse que podía salir de aquel terror que la tenía presa en su propia casa, mientras se mentalizaba iba metiendo en una bolsa de franela toda la ropa sucia que iba encontrando en el camino, ya que iba a salir iría a la lavandería, definitivamente su ropa también necesitaba un baño urgente.

Antes de abrir la puerta hizo un repaso mental para verificar que nada se le olvidaba- celular, bolso, lista de víveres, ropa sucia, dinero- traía consigo todo lo que iba a necesitar, con las manos temblorosas abrió la perilla de la puerta, el clic cuando abrió la sobresalto un poco –tranquila…solo a sido la puerta- dijo mientras exhalaba e inhalaba.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos hasta la puerta que la llevaría a la calle, mientras más se acercaba más grande se volvía su miedo, volvió a repetir las mismas palabras que se dijo frente al espejo y salió a la calle.

El sol de primavera le pego de lleno en la cara, sus ojos se entrecerraron por el brillo del sol, con una mano afianzo la bolsa de su ropa sucia y con la otra hizo un poco de sombra a sus ojos, miro a ambos lados de la calle asegurándose que no había nadie esperándola, había pocos transeúntes por la calle y ninguno tenía facha de sicópata acechador, así que con pasos rápidos camino hacía la lavandería.

Edward llevaba más de tres noches vigilando aquella casa, hasta ahora solo había visto salir a dos mujeres, una la reconocía como una de las trabajadoras del banco, seguramente venían a verificar que su amiga se encontrara bien, aunque de ella aún no sabía nada, en todo este tiempo no la vio salir o entrar, hasta las ventanas de su departamento permanecían cerradas, cualquiera hubiera pensado que nadie vivía ahí, solo se podía ver que había alguien en el departamento por las noches, cuando las luces eran encendidas, algunas veces podía ver la silueta de aquella mujer paseándose por el departamento, pero nunca se asomaba o hacía intento de ver por la ventana.

Estaba empezando a creer que aquella mujer solo era un espejismo y no era tan hermosa como el recordaba, cuando pensaba ese tipo de cosas, sacaba la credencial de aquella mujer, la miraba por horas, aprendiéndose de memoria sus ojos, su cabello castaño, esas diminutas pecas que tenía en la nariz, pecas que seguramente de cerca se notarían más, cuando la cordura volvía a su cabeza tomaba la credencial y la metía nuevamente a uno de sus bolsillos, no podía gustarle aquella mujer, al menos no de esa manera, el estaba ahí solo para asegurarse de que la chica no abriría la boca, pero algo tenía esta mujer que lo hacía perder la cabeza, como aquella vez cuando James comenzó a tocarla, por más que intento controlarse no pudo, de cierta manera les hizo notar a todos que nadie más que él podía tocar a aquella mujer, el haberla tenido en sus brazos fue lo más maravilloso y doloroso al mismo tiempo, por que el sabía que jamás podría aspirar a que una chica como Isabella Swan se fijara en una escoria como él, pero a la vez había sido tan reconfortante, parecía que sus brazos habían sido hechos para abrazarla fuertemente, en el momento que la dejo ir sintió de nuevo ese vacío que venia sintiendo desde hace años.

Al día siguiente del asalto el y Jasper habían pasado a visitar la Floreria Vulturi, esta era la fachada para todos los trabajos sucios que se realizaban en pleno Seattle, este era el centro de operaciones de todos y cada uno de los rufianes que azotaban la ciudad, el amo y señor de aquel lugar, así como de todo Seattle era Aro Vulturi, él y sus hermanos eran los que manejaban a todos y cada uno de ellos, iban desde carteristas, tratantes de blancas, vendedores de drogas o como ellos asaltantes de bancos y camiones blindados, cada que daban un golpe sabían que tenían que ir a dejarle su 25% de las ganancias a Aro, con esto ellos tenían ganado el respeto de aquel hombre, así como la seguridad de que jamás caerían en manos de la justicia.

-Aquí están mis chicos estrella!- dijo la voz burlona de Aro

-Buenas tardes Aro- dijo secamente Edward, mientras Jasper solo inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Al lado de Aro se encontraba Demetri un hombre corpulento y extremadamente alto que servía de guarura al viejo Vulturi, siempre se encontraba sentado cerca del escritorio donde tenían infinidad de muestrarios de arreglos florales, si se tenía que mantener una fachada definitivamente la familia Vulturi eran los mejores.

-Aquí esta la entrega- dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que aventaba un sobre abultado color amarillo en el escritorio cerca de Demetri

-Vaya, como siempre mis chicos tan puntuales- Aro le hizo señas a Demetri para que abriera el sobre.

-Esta completo- la voz ronca del sujeto resonó en todo el lugar

-Muy bien…es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, aún no sabemos donde será el próximo golpe, en cuanto tenga planos y ubicación les haré venir, mientras tanto son tan libres como lo quieran- Ni Jasper ni Edward se quedaron más tiempo, solo asintieron ante las palabras del viejo y salieron del lugar.

Después de haber repartido el dinero entre los seis, cada uno se fue por su lado, ya sabían que tenían que dejar pasar al menos una semana para que se les volviera a ver juntos, a pesar de que sabían que nada les pasaría por que eran muy meticulosos en sus robos, aun así a Edward le gustaba extremar precauciones.

Así que todo su tiempo lo invirtió en estar de pie frente al edificio de Isabella Swan, hoy era el cuarto día que permanecía ahí parado, llevaba más de una hora rondándole en la cabeza la idea de irse, probablemente podría ir a casa de Emmett y ver si corría con la suerte de encontrar a Tania la amiga de la esposa de esté, pero había algo, tal vez una sensación que le decía que hoy especialmente no debía moverse de ese lugar, así que ahí permaneció, después de veinticinco minutos la figura delgada de Isabella a pareció por la puerta del edificio, estaba más delgada que el día del asalto, su rostro parecía cansado y tenía unas inmensas ojeras que le cubrían sus hermosos ojos, miro a ambos lados de la calle, como intentando encontrar a alguien, después comenzó a caminar hacía la izquierda.

Edward no lo pensó dos veces, la siguió por la acera de enfrente, Isabella iba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, varías veces pensó que chocaría con algún transeúnte, pero ella hábilmente había logrado esquivarlos, de pronto se detuvo en las puertas de la lavandería y entro. Edward intento poder mirarla de lejos, pero los letreros en los cristales se lo impedían, así que llego a un expendio de periódicos y compro un ejemplar. Con el periódico en mano entro en la lavandería, el lugar estaba casi desierto solo se encontraba una mujer doblando su ropa limpia a mitad del pasillo y la dependienta que estaba tras un mostrador tecleando algo en una laptop, mientras más se adentraba al lugar el olor a detergente, blanqueador y suavizante se hacía más fuerte, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con Isabella al final de la lavandería, estaba separando su ropa en diferentes canastos, Edward pensó que lo mejor era que estuvieran a una distancia prudente, así que cuatro lavadoras después de la que iba a ocupar Isabella, decidió tomar asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a los aparatos, abrió el periódico para fingir que leía, pero por el rabillo del ojo podía ver todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la chica.

Después de que termino de separar la ropa la metió en la lavadora que tenía frente a ella, de su bolso saco lo que parecía ser una cartera- maldición!- exclamo la chica, siguió rebuscando en su bolso, al no encontrar lo que buscaba, miro en dirección a donde se encontraba Edward, tomo un billete de su bolso y camino hacía él.

Edward no sabía que hacer, si permanecer ahí, marcharse o tal vez…

-Buen día- la voz titubeante de Isabella hizo que Edward apartara los ojos del periódico, no sabía que hacer, solo se le quedo mirando a la chica que tenía parada frente a él – perdón que te moleste…es solo que…me…preguntaba si tenías cambio en monedas, al parecer no tengo mucho cambio para lavar la ropa- Edward seguía inmóvil, por más que trataba de reaccionar le era imposible y si pasaba lo que Emmett había dicho, si reconocía su voz, si armaba un escándalo en aquel lugar- mmmm, perdóname no quería importunarte, creo que iré mejor con la chica del mostrador- entonces Edward salió de su letargo y con su mano la sujeto de la muñeca para que no diera un paso más.

-lo siento, es que estaba muy metido en la lectura- Bella sintió un estremecimiento desde la punta de los dedos de los pies, hasta la ultima hebra de cabello, el toque y la voz de aquel hombre la hicieron sentir una calidez inesperada.

-no te preocupes, en verdad puedo ir con la dependienta- Edward le sonrió de la forma más hermosa que Bella había visto en su vida

-permíteme arreglar mi momento de estupidez- se levanto de la silla sin soltar a Bella ni un solo momento y se metió la mano en la bolsa de se pantalón, de la cual saco muchas monedas- aquí tienes- le coloco las monedas en la mano que sostenía, en ese momento se percato del temblor que tenían las manos de Isabella, la chica tomo las monedas y junto sus dos manos como tratando de detener aquel temblor que no le paraba desde hacía unos días, temblor que le hacía recordar que lo que vivió fue tan real como aquel hombre tan amable que esta con ella.

-Muchas gracias, en seguida te doy un billete por ellas- Edward negó con la cabeza

-no en necesario, hoy por ti, mañana por mi- Isabella esbozo una hermosa y radiante sonrisa, como hacía días que no lo hacía.

-de verdad no se como agradecértelo- en ese momento Bella fue más conciente aún del hombre que tenía parado frente a ella, vestía unos jeans desgastados color azul que se le ceñían tentadoramente en las caderas, una sudadera gris con las letras GAP en el pecho, aún que la sudadera le quedará un poco holgada se veía que tenía un físico de infarto. Edward se percato de la mirada evaluadora de Isabella, cuando sus ojos se toparon el arqueo una ceja en señal de que se había dado cuenta de la evaluación de la chica, en ese momento Bella bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo hermoso, nunca en toda su vida Edward había visto algo tan adorable en una mujer, hacía muchisimos años que no veía aquella reacción en una mujer.

-Me lo podrías agradecer aceptando un café- Bella levanto la vista, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no era posible que un hombre tan atractivo como aquel le estuviera pidiendo una cita y es que sin temor a equivocarse este hombre era el más hermoso que había visto en su vida y esa fachada de chico malo que tenía lo hacía mas apetecible si fuera posible.

-Yo…este…no creo- Las manos de Isabella se movieron más desesperadas, instintivamente Edward tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Te prometo que no te haré daño- Bella negó con la cabeza

-No es eso…- soltó un fuerte resoplido, como le explicaba a este guapísimo extraño que no estaba preparada para salir en una cita, después de todos los eventos vividos hace unos días no se sentía con muchos ánimos- es que no estoy vestida para la ocasión- por dentro quería darse de golpes en la cabeza por la estupidez que acababa de decir.

-Yo creo que estas hermosa- las mejillas de la chica se colorearon más si era posible

-Creo que…iré a poner la lavadora a andar- camino apresuradamente hasta donde se encontraba su ropa sucia, tomo la primera canastilla y la metió en el aparato, coloco el detergente, las monedas y la acciono, la voz de Edward detrás de ella la hizo dar un enorme salto, pero el detonante de todo el embrollo posterior fue que Edward le coloco la mano en su hombro.

-Entonces me aceptas la taza de café?- por instinto Bella se fue al piso, desplomándose cual torre de naipes, se hizo un ovillo en el piso, envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos, sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a repetir en voz muy queda- No por favor!, no por favor!, no por favor!- en ese pequeño pero importante momento Edward de dio cuenta de las secuelas que presentaba aquella hermosa mujer, secuelas que él y sus amigos habían provocado, con toda la delicadeza del mundo la tomo entre sus brazos, se sentó en una de las sillas, colocando a la chica en su regazo, como aquel día en la camioneta.

-Tranquila…tranquila- sus manos recorrieron su cabello, logrando en el proceso deshacer el moño desordenado que Isabella se había hecho antes de salir de casa, con sus dedos le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta el ultimo de sus rizos chocolate- yo estoy aquí y nada malo va a pasar- ese olor, esa voz… le estaban trayendo a Bella nuevamente la tranquilidad perdida, no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvieron en aquella posición, el clic de la lavadora al terminar su trabajo la saco de su letargo.

Se encontraba entre unos brazos calidos, unos brazos que le recordaban algo, pero no sabía el que…al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que esos brazos le pertenecían a aquel chico tan amable que le había dado las monedas.

-Yo lo siento- dijo en un susurro

Edward bajo la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos chocolates asustados- No lo sientas, no paso nada- le sonrió

-Debes pensar que soy una loca- Edward movió la cabeza en señal de negación

-Eso jamás, una linda niña como tu jamás lo sería- Bella le sonrió y se aferro más a Edward, enterró su nariz en el pecho de aquel extraño era realmente extraño esa conexión que sentía por aquel hombre pero en el fondo de ella le parecía tan familiar, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a aquellos brazos.

Después de haber pasado la situación mas embarazosa, termino de lavar la ropa, aunque Edward ya no se despego de ella ni un solo instante, no hablaron sobre el tema, tal parecía que los dos querían hablar de otras cosas aunque fueran triviales, como el estado del tiempo, alguna noticia importante que Edward leía en el periódico hasta que terminaron por hablar de sus gustos musicales, entre más hablaban más se daban cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, Bella se asombro de saber que a aquel hombre que por momentos parecía tan rudo tuviera un gusto tan igual al de ella en cuanto a música clásica se refería.

-Bueno pues por fin he terminado, creo que es hora de irme- le dijo Bella

-Entonces lo del café lo dejamos descartado?- Bella pensaba cuan sería su mejor decisión, pasar tiempo con aquel hombre la había hecho olvidarse un poco de sus temores, estando con el se sentía a salvo – no quiero que pienses que soy un acosador- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-No creo que lo seas- dijo ella de forma tímida

- Es solo que me gustaría conocerte- ella camino dos pasos para quedar completamente frente a él

-Entonces comencemos por el principio, mi nombre el Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Hasta este momento Edward comprendió que en medio de su conversación jamás se dijeron sus nombres y es que el no necesitaba que Isabella se presentará, el finalmente sabia quien era ella, pero ella ignoraba completamente de quien era él.

-Edward Cullen- estrecho su mano con fuerza y la jalo hacía él, para finalmente depositar un beso en la mejilla de Bella, la chica inmediatamente se ruborizo.

-Mucho gusto Edward- dijo una nerviosa Bella

-El gusto es todo mío Bella chica de las mejillas sonrosadas- le dijo de la manera más tierna que Bella había escuchado, con sus dedos le acaricio la mejilla, ante su toque Bella no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos, aquello era completamente inverosímil le decía su mente, como era posible que sintiera este tipo de cosas por un completo extraño, pero sus emociones le decían otra muy distinta.

Como ninguno de los dos quería acabar con la conversación terminaron hiendo juntos a hacer las compras de Isabella, el tiempo se les estaba haciendo demasiado corto, de vez en cuando se miraban perdiéndose uno en la mirada del otro, otras tantas hacían bromas, para los dos parecían tan natural ese tipo de acciones, Edward aún no alcanzaba a comprender que había en esa chica de ojos marrones que lo hacía comportarse como nunca lo había hecho y es que con las mujeres con las que convivía jamás se detenía a pensar cuales eran sus gustos, como vivían o simplemente que esperaban o querían de la vida, para él simplemente era una follada mas y fin del asunto, pero con Bella estos momentos eran los más importantes que hasta ahora había vivido, no era hipócrita, la chica le gustaba tan endemoniadamente que si dejaba que salieran a la luz sus pensamientos lujuriosos en este momento estaría mas duro que una roca, aquel cuerpo se lo había imaginado más de 20 veces desnudo y dispuesto a ser tomado por él, pero se sentía tan en paz con esas platicas que no quería estropearlo con sus malos pensamientos, de cierta manera Isabella hacía que Edward se sintiera en casa.

- Aquí es- dijo Bella cuando llegaron a su apartamento, por dentro se moría de ganas por invitarlo a pasar, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto, tal vez en la segunda o tercera cita, si es que la había lo invitaría por ahora no.

- Espero que esta no sea la ultima vez que nos veamos- dijo Edward mientras le acariciaba la palma de la mano

-Yo espero lo mismo- sin ser conciente de lo que hacía Isabella le acaricio la mejilla

-Prométeme que la próxima vez que nos veamos me dirás que te tiene así- la mano de Bella cayo a su costado, comenzando a negar con la cabeza.

-No se…- le puso un dedo en la boca

-Si lo cuentas será más fácil de superar- en ese momento o Bella no quiso verlo o estaba tan distraída por el roce de Edward que no le tomo importancia a ese comentario – prométemelo Isabella- su voz de mando más que asustarla, la hizo asentir automáticamente

-Lo prometo- Edward le sonrió de su forma favorita o al menos así era ahora

-Buena chica- saco del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular- ahora aquí teclea tu numero telefónico- Bella lo tomo entre sus manos y tecleo el numero de su casa primero, para después teclear el de su celular

- El primero es el de casa, el segundo es mi móvil- Edward asintió, beso la mejilla de Isabella

-Descansa hermosa, que a partir de hoy tienes un ángel caído que cuidara de ti- Bella frunció el ceño

-Tu eres solo un ángel- Edward movió la cabeza en negación

-No soy tan bueno para merecer ese titulo- Bella paso las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de Edward

-Para mi si lo eres…cuídate- la chica dio media vuelta y entro al edificio, Edward simplemente se quedo ahí petrificado viendo como aquella mujer entraba a aquel lugar, para después perderse en el elevador, había repasado mil veces el plan a seguir con Isabella, tenía vigilarla de cerca, si se daba la oportunidad lograría ganarse su confianza, para que de esta manera le contará que tanto sabía y así tomar la decisión de dejarla en paz o…, Edward frunció el ceño, eso ni pensarlo, menos ahora que ya estaba más que dispuesto a entrar en la vida de aquella chica, pero esta vez para quedarse, Isabella Swan le atraía demasiado, tanto que comenzaba a volverlo loco, se la había imaginado en distintos escenarios tomándola, reclamándola… amándola…, esa clase de mujer no era para Edward Cullen príncipe de los ladrones, pero Bella ella sería para él, aunque fuera lo ultimo que obtuviera en esta vida.

No supo en que momento llego frente a la puerta de los hermanos Witherdale, toco la puerta con desesperación, sabía que era el último lugar al que tendría que ir, pero la única que podría calmar sus deseos era la mujer que le abrió la puerta, Tania Witherdale ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello rubio rojizo le caía por los hombros, su torso estaba cubierto por una blusa ceñida al cuerpo de tirantes color rosa, la falda si es que a esa miniatura se le podía llamar así era de un mezclilla deslavado.

-Pero mira que ha traído el gato- la voz burlona de la mujer hizo que Edward levantara la vista, sin aviso la tomo de la cintura y estampo sus labios en los de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces Tania enredo sus piernas en las caderas de aquel hombre con el que soñaba cada noche y que hoy por fin iba a tener entre sus brazos una vez más.

-Tu hermano?- logro preguntar Edward mientras avanzaban al interior de la casa

-No esta y no creo que llegue- camino con ella en brazos para soltarla en el sofá – y la niña duerme- Edward asintió y con gran maestría le saco la falda a lo que Tania ronroneo como una gata en celo y es que hacía más de un mes que Edward no se aparecía en la puerta de su casa, aunque sabía que cada que se veían era para follar, poco le importaba por que era la mejor follada de su vida.

Edward le abrió las piernas, observando su parte más intima completamente expuesta para él, Tania hizo amago de pararse para desvestir a su compañero, pero él se lo impidió colocándole una mano en su vientre.

-No!- ella como siempre no volvió a intentar hacerlo, solo fue una espectadora como cada vez que se acostaba con él.

Edward se bajo los pantalones junto con sus boxers, dejando libre su masculinidad, después de colocarse el condón lo más rápido que pudo, se posiciono encima de Tania y la penetro sin siquiera asegurarse que estaba lista para recibirlo.

-Mierda- fue el grito de dolor de Tania, quien sintió como si la partieran en dos, pero después de que Edward comenzará su danza en ella el dolor dio paso al placer, con movimientos rudos las manos del joven tomaron los senos cubiertos por la blusa todavía, sin previo aviso mordió uno de ellos sobre de la tela, haciendo que su compañera se arqueara hacía él como si le pidiera más.

-Te gusta- la voz ronca y demandante de Edward hizo que Tania se arquera una vez más

-Si… por favor más fuerte- Edward tomo el otro seno y lo mordió más fuerte aún, Tania sabía que le quedarían las marcas mañana, pero poco le importaba, eran como sus trofeos, su prueba fehaciente de haber tenido a Edward Cullen entre sus piernas- maldita sea muévete más rápido- grito ella desesperada.

Aquello quien lo viera, lo vería completamente grotesco, esa relación mal sana había crecido entre ellos desde que tenían 15 años respectivamente y es que los padres de Tania habían sido muy buenos amigos de los de él, se podría decir que crecieron juntos, aunque Edward al principio intento quitársela de encima, finalmente le gano la calentura de la adolescencia, tomándola en el garaje de la casa Witherdale, entre el carro destartalado de la chica y miles de cachivaches que ahí tenían, esa…fue la primera vez de ambos y no sería la única, aunque con el paso de los años Edward entendió que aquella mujer no podía darle más que esos momentos, no más, mientras Tania soñaba con el día en que Edward la amará, el simplemente la follaba hasta el cansancio y después se iba sin decir adiós.

Las arremetidas de Edward se volvieron más y más demandantes, el sudor cubría sus cuerpos, los jadeos llenaban el ambiente, hasta que el grito de la mujer hizo que él se liberará como un poseso, al abrir los ojos Edward se quedo de piedra, frente a él estaban esos ojos chocolates con los que ahora soñaba, su piel de porcelana, sus pequeñas pecas en esa hermosa nariz y esos labios- Isa…be…lla- con su manos completamente temblorosa toco aquel rostro que sus ojos veían.

-Que carajos- sin aviso Tania lo aventó, Edward callo a un lado del sillón desconcertado, mientras Tania recogía su ropa del suelo para comenzar a vestirse – Ahora no solo tendré que conformarme con tenerte aquí mientras tienes necesidad, sino que ahora me vas a llamar por otro nombre- Edward se levanto colocándose los pantalones en el proceso.

-Yo nunca te he prometido nada, así que ahórrate los reclamos- Tania lo miro incrédula

-Pero yo…- Edward se paro frente a ella

-Pero nada Ta, sabías que lo nuestro es así, no comiences a reclamarme, solo nos divertimos, nada distinto a lo que haces todas las noches- el rostro de la chica enrojeció

-Tienes razón, pero da la casualidad que esos hombres me pagan por eso, por que soy su puta, pero hasta ahora contigo no había sido así, pero gracias por hacérmelo saber, de ahora en adelante si tienes ganas pues ve y quítatelas con la tal Isabella- Tania camino hasta la puerta y la abrió de par en par

-Ta yo no…-

-No es necesario Edward…adiós- Con la mirada baja salió de aquella casa, sabía que con Tania no lo unía amor, pero si un cariño de amigos, ahora la había cagado completamente al decirle el nombre de otra, aunque sus encuentros no eran precisamente amorosos, Edward trataba de no hacerla sentir mal, menos por que sabía lo que ella tenía que soportar cada noche cuando salía a ejercer el oficio más antiguo del mundo.

Iba tan ensimismado que no logro esquivar a la persona que choco con él- Maldito fíjate por donde…- Edward lo ayudo a ponerse de pie- Edward mi hermano- James Witherdale abrazo a Edward con efusividad.

-Vamos James te ayudo a llegar adentro- esta definitivamente iba a ser una noche muy larga, así que Edward con un suspiro de resignación ayudo a su amigo a llegar hasta su casa

* * *

><p>Hola a todas mil perdones por no subir antes, pero estas dos semanas estuvieron un poco complicadas, pero prometo ahora si actualizar todos los viernes, cuando pueda serán dos veces a la semana, pero seguro los viernes.<p>

Ahora quiero agradecer en especial a **Selene** que ha estado aqui desde el inicio, a **Eliza, Nikita, Anabell**, bienvenidas chicas y gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan por aqui y me den sus opiniones, así como sus teorias, un beso enorme a todas y recuerden que _**Un review es como una gota de agua en el**_** desierto...**

Nos leemos el viernes...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa imaginación de SM, la historia es creación de mi loca cabecita...

Me regalan un review?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

_**"El hombre es dueño de su destino; pero los niños están a merced de quienes les rodean."**_

Life in mono - mono (1)

Use somebody - Kings of leon (2)

(1)

Mirar nuevamente aquella casa, llevando a su amigo a rastras le trajo muchos recuerdos que ya sentía olvidados, pero que aunque no quisieran eran monstruos que se cernían sobre ellos cada noche, sobre todo para Tania y para James. La misma casa amarillenta, descuidada y maltrecha, esa casa que guardaba los más espantosos secretos para esos dos hermanos.

Cuando la familia Witherdale llego a vivir a Seattle buscaron una casa que se acomodara a sus necesidades y presupuesto, habían hecho todos los tramites con Esme Cullen quien era una ejecutiva en bienes raíces, cuando por fin visitaron la propiedad no quisieron otra casa, sabían que esa sería la casa de sus sueños, era de un hermoso color amarillo, las ventanas y la puerta estaban pintadas de un blanco tan pulcro, que parecían las ventanas que los guiarían al mismísimo cielo.

Desde que Marian Witherdale vio la casa, la amo, ella sabía que no habría otra casa más hermosa para ella y su familia.

-Stephen esta es nuestra casa- dijo una radiante Marian

-Pues no se diga más, Esme realicemos el contrato- así comenzó la vida para este matrimonio y sus dos pequeños hijos, el mayor era James quien contaba con apenas 5 años y la pequeña Tania con 3 añitos, los dos eran el vivo retrato de su padre cabello rubio como el sol, ojos azules y una piel tan pálida como si de mármol se tratara.

Después de que la familia se mudo a aquel vecindario comenzaron a hacer amistad con los Cullen, Esme quien le había vendido la casa, Carlisle el jefe de la familia y su pequeño hijo Edward de apenas 4 años, en cuanto Edward y James se conocieron se volvieron muy buenos amigos a pesar del año de diferencia entre ellos conectaron desde el principio volviéndose inseparables, para las madres de ambos aquello era muy tierno pues desde pequeños se cuidaban uno al otro, en cuanto a Tania las dos madres no perdían oportunidad de decir que cuando crecieran Edward y Tania formarían una familia como las de ellas, 10 largos años aquellas dos familias fueron inmensamente felices en su mundo, hasta que cierta tragedia les cobro factura a cada uno de ellos, Stephen Witherdale murió de forma violenta y precipitada una noche de marzo, dejando a su esposa e hijos solos.

Edward toco por segunda vez aquella puerta, una Tania llorosa abrió, cuando se percato que eran Edward y su hermano rodó los ojos dándose vuelta en ese mismo momento.

-Hermanita! Así es como me recibes- dijo James, mientras era ignorado por Tania

-Vamos James camina- la voz de Edward sonó un poco molesta, hacía tanto tiempo que se había alejado de toda la mierda que cargaban estos dos y hoy precisamente tenía que volver a hacerlo.

-Déjalo ahí- Tania señalo el sillón de dos asientos, Edward lo recostó en el sofá.

-Me voy, buenas noches- en el instante en que Edward huía de aquel lugar, James se incorporo como si de un resorte se tratará

-Por que te vas, si la fiesta apenas comienza, no es cierto hermanita?- Tania negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada

-Es tarde y tienes que dormir- dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacía la puerta

-Maldita sea!, si al menos fueras la mitad de hombre que eras antes- como impulsado por un resorte Edward volvió al lado de James y lo tomo de la chaqueta, poniéndolo frente a él

-Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decirme algo como eso o te voy a romper hasta el ultimo de tus huesos, entendiste- James más aturdido aún asintió mientras empujaba a Edward para que lo soltara.

- Tu y yo sabemos que somos la misma basura, no quieras sentirte mejor que nosotros, cada uno tiene lo que se merece- Edward negó haciendo un amago de sonrisa

-Basta James no comiences con lo mismo- dijo Tania acercándose a él, James la tomo de la cintura, colocándola de espaldas a él, su mano viajo al vientre de Tania, haciendo que las nalgas de la chica chocaran con su masculinidad.

-Hoy te la tiraste nuevamente no es cierto?- dijo un James más desquiciado- no sientes repugnancia de pensar que esta noche los dos nos tiramos a la misma mujer- Tania intentaba soltarse, pero las manos de James la oprimían con más fuerza

-Estas loco, no tengo por que escuchar esta basura- Edward dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, no sabía en que momento de su vida se habían trangiversado las cosas de esa manera, o más bien si lo sabía y eso había ocurrido cuando a sus vidas llego Cayo Vulturi.

-Probablemente sea un loco, pero recuerda que esta perra me pertenece a mi también y cada que te la tires volverán los recuerdos, el asco, la impotencia, esto no solo nos ocurrió a nosotros Edward, esto te ocurrió a ti también- aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Edward una y otra vez mientras iba hacía su departamento, en mucho James tenía razón, aquel deslumbramiento empujo a los tres amigos a cometer una serie de aberraciones que con nada borrarían, hacía unos años Jasper le pregunto a Edward que por que no se deshacía de James si siempre era un dolor de cabeza, que tal parecía que había algo que los unía de por vida a ambos, en aquella ocasión Jasper tenía razón, en algún punto Edward se sintió responsable de aquellas dos vidas, aún sentía el cariño que se profesaban desde niños los tres, aún muy en el fondo pensaba que aún se podían salvar, pero que tanto era verdad?, si el tampoco pudo hacer nada ante aquellos acontecimientos que se grabaron de forma indeleble en su ser.

.

.

.

.

Esa mañana Isabella se incorporo de la cama con más ganas que antes, abrió las cortinas y las ventanas de par en par, tratando de oxigenarse los pulmones, ya habían pasado mas de tres semanas desde el asalto al banco, se sentía más tranquila, como más protegida y eso de lo debía a cierto chico de cabellos cobrizos que siempre iba por ella al banco para llevarla a su casa, Edward era sin lugar a dudas todo un caballero, hasta el momento no habían pasado de un roce de manos o un tierno abrazo, ella se moría por besar sus labios, pero tal parecía que algo lo detenía, algunas veces llego a pensar que no le gustaba al chico como otra cosa que su amiga, pero otras tantas sentía aquel calorcito que le anunciaba que en la vida de Edward Cullen era algo más, aunque aún no averiguaba que.

Una vez que se vistió, tomo su bolso, hoy sería un gran día se dijo a si misma, siempre que salía de su apartamento se decía cosas como aquellas para tratar de alejar a los fantasmas que aún la perseguían y es que a quien quería engañar, había momentos en que ese miedo se apoderaba de ella, haciéndola un poco maniática en algunas ocasiones.

-Hola bebé- saludo a su mini cooper, en cuanto sintió la confortabilidad de su auto suspiro- a que me extrañaste?- sonrió- por que yo a ti si, vamos que se nos hace tarde- arranco su auto, esta era la primera vez desde el asalto que usaba su auto para llegar al trabajo y es que hoy precisamente Edward no iba a poder llevarla hasta el banco, por un lado se sentía triste, este era el primer día desde hace tres semanas que no vería a su ángel de cabellos cobrizos.

Al llegar al banco se encontró con una reunión un tanto peculiar, aún faltaba una hora para que el banco abriera sus puertas y todos los empleados se encontraban en la antesala de la oficina de Harry.

-Bella!- esa voz no podía ser de otra persona que de su segundo padre

-Harry!- con lagrimas en los ojos se refugio en los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre

-mi pequeña no sabes como te extrañe- la tomo de los hombros para poder evaluarla mejor- y me da gusto verte mejor, ya comenzabas a preocuparme- la joven bajo la mirada apenada

-perdón por no haber ido a verte todo este tiempo, es solo…- Harry tomo la barbilla de la joven y la hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-no tienes nada de que disculparte, yo se muy bien por lo que pasaste, lo tuyo tampoco debió de haber sido fácil- Bella lo abrazo con fuerza

-te quiero mucho…lo sabes no?- Harry sonrío

-tanto como te quiero yo pequeña- en ese momento Bella recordó todo el público que tenían ante ellos y se alejo de Harry, todos brindaron con un poco de sidra que algunas empleadas habían traído para la ocasión, después de aquella calurosa bienvenida por parte de todos los empleados tuvieron que comenzar sus labores cotidianas.

A eso de las 3 de la tarde los pies de Bella ya no daban para más, se encontraba tirada literalmente en el sofá de su oficina, con un brazo sobre sus ojos, aún le faltaba una hora para salir de aquel lugar y los pies ya no los sentía.

-Como quisiera que mis preciosos converse estuvieran aquí- dijo para si misma

-Pero no están- la voz cantarina de Alice lleno el silencio de su oficina

-Alice…no tienes que estar en tu puesto- dijo sin apartar su mano de los ojos

-Bella hoy en todo el día no he podido platicar contigo y sabes que a esta hora es cuando ya casi no tenemos gente- Bella rodó los ojos internamente, ya sabía que su amiga no se iría ni aunque la ignorará

-Alice…en verdad estoy cansada- hizo un ultimo intento por persuadirla

-Isabella Marie Swan como puedes dejar a tu amiga en un momento tan difícil para ella- la voz llorosa de Alice hizo que Bella quitará su mano de los ojos y se incorporará quedando sentada en un segundo

-Que pasa?- dijo con voz preocupada, pero al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de la pequeña duende Bella entrecerró los ojos

-Ves como si puedes prestarle un poco de atención a tu amiga- camino inocentemente hacía su amiga y se dejo caer a un lado de ella en el sofá

-Muy bien pequeña chantajista ya tienes mi atención- Alice rió con fuerza y se abalanzo hacía su amiga

-Lo he conocido Bella, lo he conocido- grito su amiga

-A quien o a que has conocido?- dijo Bella levantando una ceja

-Al hombre de mi vida, al que me roba el aliento, por el que siempre he esperado- Bella se rió por la expresión soñadora de su amiga

-Y ahora de quien se trata?- Alice miro a su amiga y con una mirada amenazante le dijo

-No me veas así, este es el indicado, digas lo que digas así es-

-Alice no quiero ser grosera pero eso has dicho de los últimos 20 hombres que han pasado por tu vida, claro sin contar al pequeño de 18 que es amigo de tu hermano- Alice agito su mano

-Ese no cuenta Bella y lo sabes, fue un enamoramiento adolescente, del cual me confieso inocente, por que yo no hice nada para que ese chiquillo se enamorara de mi, aunque quien lo culpa soy completamente irresistible- Bella se carcajeo como nunca, eso era lo que más amaba de Alice sus ocurrencias, pero sobre todo sus peripecias con sus múltiples enamoramientos.

-En fin el caso es que este es el definitivo, sabes me he despedido de todos mis amores- con su dedo índice se golpeo la barbilla- aunque te he de confesar, me costo horrores, pero todo sea por mi caballero sureño- Bella abrió los ojos como platos o a su amiga le habían hecho una lobotomía o estaba hablando en serio.

-Alice…estas hablando en serio?- Alice la miro y su sonrisa se amplio aun más

-Pero claro que estoy hablando en serio, es todo lo que soñé y es tan guapo Bella…si lo vieras es un sueño, pero lo importante es que me respeta mucho- ante esa declaración Bella no pudo más que soltar la risotada

-No lo puedo creer, si no lo estuviera oyendo no lo creería, jamás pensé posible que tu Alice Brandon dejará de lado a todos y cuando digo todos quiero pensar que son todos tus enamorados por uno solo- Alice asintió a lo que su amiga dijo- no pues desde ya te digo que quiero conocerlo, es para ponerle un altar a este hombre.

-Y claro que lo vas a conocer, de hecho por eso vine, quiero que salgas con nosotros- Bella negó inmediatamente- Y no comiences con "Alice no quiero hacer mal tercio", por que esta no es una cita romántica, ni con "Alice quiero descansar", eso lo harás cuando estés muerta- Bella intento decir algo, pero su amiga la corto- ni me digas "tengo cita con mi nuevo enamorado", por que se muy bien que hoy no lo verás-

-Alice es que de verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir y seguramente iras a un club o algo parecido- Alice le puso la mano delante como queriendo callarla

-No iremos a ningún club, bueno no literalmente, más bien iremos a conocer cosas y personas nuevas, no te parece excitante, por primera vez voy a conocer a los amigos de mi "novio", no puedes abandonarme, a parte quiero que él te conozca, eres mi hermana, lo sabes no y en verdad no te pediría que vinieras conmigo sino fuera importante- en ese momento todo fue muy claro para Bella, su amiga realmente estaba enamorada de este tipo por primera vez en su vida podía ver a Alice realmente entusiasmada con alguien, así que iría solo para verificar que este hombre no se aprovecharía de ella.

-Esta bien, que tengo que ponerme? Y a que hora nos vamos?- Alice dio pequeños saltitos y se abrazo de su amiga

-Gracias Bella!, eres la mejor!, y pasamos por ti a las 7:00 pm, solo ponte linda como tu sabes- Bella y Alice se sonrieron la una a la otra, Bella a pesar de tener a sus padres casi no los veía y Alice, ella hacía cinco años que se había quedado completamente sola, sus padres murieron y desde entonces era ella contra el mundo, hasta que conoció a Bella, entonces supo lo que era tener una hermana y por lo tanto se convirtió en su única familia.

.

.

.

.

Después de salir del banco Bella se detuvo a comprar un poco de comida, estaba hambrienta y sabía que no aguantaría mucho sin probar alimento, así que se detuvo en un restauran de comida japonesa, pidió para llevar y reanudo su camino a casa, encendió la radio y comenzó a cantar estaba a dos cuadras de su casa, cuando un enorme ladrillo se impacto en el parabrisas de su amado bebé, no supo como pero pudo controlar el auto y se enfreno enseguida, su respiración era errática, inspecciono dentro del auto y se toco el cuerpo como tratando de verificar que no le había ocurrido nada, de pronto dos individuos se acercaron al auto, intentando abrir las dos puertas de adelante, como tenían puestos los seguros no pudieron llevar acabo su objetivo, en un instinto de supervivencia Bella piso el acelerador saliendo disparada hacía su casa. En cuanto entro al estacionamiento de su edificio soltó un enorme suspiro, en cuanto el auto quedo estático, se dejo caer contra el volante.

-Por que a mi- dijo en un grito, no era posible que después de haber sido asaltada y secuestrada en su propio trabajo, ahora haya sufrido esto, probablemente querían a su bebé pensó, aunque esto ya era una verdadera broma, que no había más personas en Seattle, que todo le tenía que pasar a ella…

Con todo el aplomo que junto salió del auto para ver los daños, el parabrisas estaba completamente estrellado y el capo del coche no estaba en mejor estado, ahora como iba a pagar esos daños, esto era algo que se salía completamente de su presupuesto.

-Definitivamente esto tendrá que esperar bebé- dijo Bella un tanto cabizbaja, al menos tenía que agradecer que esto no paso a mayores, ahora solo tenía que encomendarse a algún santo haber si de esa manera se iba la mala suerte que la perseguía últimamente.

Una vez dentro de su departamento pensó en llamar a Alice para cancelarle, pero después de pensarlo un poco no podía hacerle eso a su amiga y por otro lado esta salida le ayudaría a olvidar un poco la mala experiencia de hoy.

Se vistió con unos Jeans a la cadera color negro, una blusa ajustada plateada, sus botines negros de 9 cm, rematando con una chamarra corta de piel color negro, dejo su cabellos suelto, solo definió un poco más sus rizos y se maquillo acentuando sus ojos con delineador negro, cuando se miro en su espejo de cuerpo entero le gusto lo que vio, hacía días que no se esmeraba tanto para salir, hasta le hubiera gustado llamar a Edward para que la viera en su forma normal y no en la deprimente figura que era en estas tres ultimas semanas, su timbre comenzó a sonar de forma desesperada.

-Alice- dijo soltando un suspiro, tomo su pequeño bolso negro con todo lo que probablemente necesitaría esta noche.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron una Alice deslumbrante recibió a Bella – estas hermosa lo sabías?- le dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba

-No más que tu- Alice llevaba un vestido negro ajustado en la parte de arriba, con una falda suelta que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla.

-vamos que quiero que conozcas al afortunado- las dos amigas salieron al frío de la noche tomadas de la mano, enfrente de ellas se encontraba un hombre recargado en un mercedes negro?, el hombre era realmente guapo, muy alto, estaba enfundado en unos jeans obscuros camisa blanca y una chamarra de cuero negro, podría pasar por todo un vándalo, su cabello era rubio un poco largo y rizado, el cual lo tenía recogido en una cola, en cuanto las vio les sonrió, hubiera jurado por un momento que aquella era la sonrisa de su Edward, abrio y cerro los ojos, sonriendo de vuelta.

-Bella este es mi Jazz, Jazz esta es mi Bella- el hombre aquel le tomo la mano y se la beso como todo un caballero

-Jasper Withlock es un verdadero placer conocer a la mejor amiga de Alice, aunque nunca me dijo que fueras tan hermosa- el rubor en las mejillas de Bella no se hizo esperar

-Isabella Swan mucho gusto y gracias- Alice se abrazo a ambos

-Ahora si soy muy feliz- Jasper con toda delicadeza soltó la mano de Bella, tomo el rostro de Alice entre sus manos para mirarla directo a los ojos.

-Me encanta que sea así hermosa- los dos estaban como sumergidos en su mundo, por un momento Bella se sintió como una intrusa ante esa muestra de cariño, era como si estuviera invadiendo aquella intimidad, los labios de Alice y Jasper se fundieron, en ese instante la chica pudo constatar que aquel hombre de verdad quería a su amiga, los dos irradiaban el mismo cariño el uno por el otro, todas sus emociones las podía sentir ella al 100, por un momento se sintió celosa, de que a ella no la amaran con la misma intensidad, de que ella no pudiera disfrutar de un amor así.

-Bueno señoritas, nos vamos?- pregunto un sonriente Jasper, las dos asintieron, como todo caballero les abrio sus respectivas puertas, Alice ocupando el lugar del copiloto y Bella en la parte de atrás.

-Alice es…- dijo Bella

-Lo se- contesto la pequeña Alice

En todo momento mientras transitaban por las calles de Seattle Alice y Jasper fueron tomados de las manos, a Bella se le formo una sonrisa involuntaria, como me gustaría algún día estar así contigo, pensó la chica, como si se tratara de una casualidad su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolso, le había llegado un mensaje, en cuanto lo abrió sonrío más ampliamente si es que era posible.

_**Bella chica de las mejillas sonrojadas**_

_**te he extrañado todo el día**_

_**ya quiero que sea mañana para ahogarme **_

_**en esas piscinas chocolates**_

_**Tuyo EC**_

-Por la sonrisa puedo deducir que es tu enamorado- dijo Alice viéndola por el espejo retrovisor, Bella solo asintió emocionada

_**Yo también te extraño**_

_**hoy más que nunca…**_

_**Tuya Bella**_

-Tienes novio Bella?- pregunto Jasper

-Claro que tiene, pero no me lo ha querido presentar, es una muy mala amiga- Alice hizo un pequeño puchero

-No soy mala amiga- Bella le entrecerró los ojos a Alice – y no Jasper no tengo novio, solo es un amigo, es todo- Jasper asintió sonriendo

-Si como no, si basta con verle la cara para saber que ya esta más que enamorada de él- Jasper negó sonriendo ante el comentario de su novia, el momento en que aparcaron fue cuando las dos chicas supieron que habían llegado, una vez que salieron del auto, miraron el lugar al cual llegaron, al parecer era un bar, tenía un anuncio con letras neon FIGTH.

-Que es este lugar?- pregunto Alice, en ese momento Jasper se quito la chamarra y se la coloco a su novia, la cual se veía graciosa con las mangas tan largas.

-pero no tengo frío- se quejo Alice

-Ya lo sé, pero promete que no te la quitaras y este lugar es un bar, pero no es precisamente ahí a donde vamos- las dos chicas se miraron entre si

-Vaya hasta que apareces!- grito un chico enorme que salio del bar, a su lado una chica rubia impresionante.

-Lo siento aun no empieza verdad?- dijo Jasper quien ya tenía tomada de la cintura a Alice y esta tenía a Bella de la mano

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo y no nos vas a presentar?- pregunto la rubia

-Perdón, ellos son Emmett MacCarty y Rosalie Hale- la rubia le hizo una mueca a Jasper y este se callo

-Rosalie Hale de MacCarty- dijo muy orgullosa – y tu debes ser Alice no es así?- Alice dio un paso hacia ella

-Si es un gusto- Rosalie la abrazo, Alice emocionada le regreso el abrazo

-Ha! Y llámame Rose, ya eres como parte de la pandilla- Alice asintió sonriendo – y ella es- dijo la rubia mirando a Bella de arriba abajo, cosa que a la chica no le hizo mucha gracia

-Ella es mi mejor amiga Bella- Rose se acerco a la chica

-Isabella Swan- dijo esta extendiéndole la mano, la rubia enarco una ceja y volteo a mirar a Emmett y a Jasper, con una sonrisa burlona estrecho la mano de Bella

-Mucho gusto Isabella y te aseguro que esta noche va a ser muy interesante- Bella fingió una sonrisa, hasta este momento no había sentido ningún tipo de incomodidad y si así es como iban a seguir las cosas, lo más probable es que su regreso a casa fuera más rápido de lo que había pensado.

Emmett fue otra cosa el las abrazo a ambas y les dio la bienvenida a la familia, tanto Alice como Bella se sintieron emocionadas y a la vez intimidades por aquel hombre, era inmenso, parecía un enorme ropero, definitivamente Rose y él, eran toda una pareja dispareja, pensó Bella mientras ella era delicada, como una modelo de pasarela, el era lo opuesto, con un solo apretón podría deshacerla, aunque no sería tan mala idea, Bella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Bueno van a entrar o nos vamos a perder todo por su culpa- dijo Rose desde la puerta de aquel lugar

.

.

.

.

Todos caminaron al interior del lugar, en cuanto entraron el olor a cigarrillo lleno sus pulmones, este bar era como aquellos bares de carretera, todo revestido en madera, con algunos adornos colgando de sus paredes, tenía como un aire rustico, Bella pensó que ya habría mucha gente en aquel lugar, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio que solo había tres personas en todo el lugar, en la barra solo se encontraba el cantinero y se podía escuchar de fondo una vieja canción que no alcanzo a identificar bien, siguieron de largo sin ocupar ninguna mesa, Jasper y Emmett le hicieron una seña con la cabeza al cantinero a forma de saludo, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un pasillo que apenas era iluminado por una lámpara que colgaba del techo, al final se encontraba una puerta de madera, al llegar a ella Emmett abrió descubriendo en el interior unas escaleras, las cuales estaban en penumbras.

-Bueno chicas… esto es para las nuevas- dijo Emmett esbozando una sonrisa- no se separen de ninguno de nosotros, entendido?- Bella miro a Alice quien ya asentía a la petición de Alice

-A donde…vamos?- pregunto con cautela Bella

-A dar un pequeño paseo- dijo Rose de forma burlona

-Rose…- le dijo Emmett en forma de advertencia

-Solo hagan lo que dice Emmett y tranquilas que no es nada malo- Rose tomo la mano de Bella para infundirle valor, la chica solo asintió y caminaron hacía las escaleras.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada todo se obscureció, Jasper encendió una lámpara de mano con la cual alumbro mientras bajaban, a Bella se le estaban haciendo interminables, cuando de pronto se toparon con una nueva puerta, en esta ocasión era de metal, con la lámpara Jasper golpeo tres veces, en la parte superior de la puerta se abrió una pequeña puerta.

-Contraseña- dijo una voz ronca

-Métetela por el trasero- grito Emmett, la enorme puerta rechino al abrirse

-Como siempre tan amable MacCarty, yo no hice las malditas reglas- los tres hombres sonrieron y se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

-Chicas saluden a Mason- Alice y Bella le sonrieron

-Y quien de ustedes es la pequeña Alice?- pregunto aquel mastodonte

-Yo- dijo Alice levantando la mano, el enorme hombre alzo a Alice del piso, para darle un abrazo

-Ya deseábamos conocerte, este hombre no dejaba de hablar de ti- Jasper tomo Alice por los hombros una vez que Mason la soltó

-Y ella…- dijo Rose haciendo una pausa- es Isabella Swan- los ojos de Mason se abrieron como platos

-Es un placer conocerla señorita- dijo con más propiedad de la necesaria

-El placer es mío- dijo Bella algo aturdida

-Es que ella…- Jasper lo corto

-Mason cuida bien de la puerta- le dijo mientras palmeaba su hombro

(2)

Los primeros acordes de la canción Use somebody de Kings of leon comenzaron a sonar, en cuanto entraron el olor a humo de cigarrillo, a sudor humano y a oxido, llenaron las fosas nasales de Bella, por un momento sintió unas nauseas enormes, pero conforme se adentraban en aquel lugar se le iban hiendo, cuando cruzaron la ultima puerta una multitud se presento ante sus ojos, había por lo menos doscientas personas en aquel lugar tan reducido, mujeres y hombres se apretaban unos con otros, el ruido era ensordecedor, como por instinto tomo la mano de Rose con más fuerza, volteo a ver a Alice, su amiga iba abrazada de la cintura de Jasper, quien de forma protectora coloco un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

Emmett flanqueaba la parte delantera, quien llevaba a Rose tomada de la mano, todos iban en una hilera, uno detrás de otro, por más que trataba de ver más allá los cuerpos de todas aquellas personas se lo impedían, cuando se detuvieron en su caminar llegaron a un costado de lo que todos miraban, era el centro de la habitación en el cual había un circulo marcado con algún tipo de pintura neón, que entre la penumbra del lugar resplandecía como si de un halo se tratará.

-Ya sabes que será esta noche?- pregunto Jasper

-Aun no parece que será por sorteo- dijo Emmett, Rose, Bella y Alice se colocaron frente a estos dos, tal parecía que todos les habían dado cierto espacio, como si fueran intocables, ya que los demás estaban por lo menos cuatro pasos detrás de ellos y jamás en todo el tiempo cruzaron esos pasos o línea imaginaria que los separaba de ellos, mientras que a los costados unos se apretujaban con otros con tal de ver hacía el círculo.

-Muy buenas noches a todos!- la voz por micrófono corto la canción y un hombre de piel negra se paro en el centro del círculo

-Ya era hora- grito Rose, Bella volvió su atención al hombre del micrófono

-Esta noche, es la noche!- todos los presentes estallaron en gritos – pero primero hagamos el sorteo- una chica con una minifalda casi inexistente y un diminuto top salio de la parte de atrás para llegar al lado de aquel hombre, en las manos cargaba algún tipo de pecera, en la cual habían dos pedazos de papel doblados.

-Pelea…pelea…pelea…pelea…- fue el susurro casi grito de los presentes, el hombre metió la mano dentro y saco el papel, mostrándolo a todos

-Pelea!- fue el grito del anunciador, todos gritaron aún más

-Ahora con ustedes presentamos al retador, con ustedes Sam la maquina asesina- varios silbidos se escucharon en el lugar, algunos otros gritaban maquina a todo pulmón como queriendo dar su apoyo.

-Alice por que no me dijiste s donde veníamos?- le pregunto Bella a su amiga

-Por que ni yo misma sabía, pero no te parece excitante- Bella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a buscar la salida más cercana, pero solo veía cuerpos y más cuerpos, llego un momento en que quedo de espaldas al circulo

-Ahora con ustedes el ganador indiscutible e indestructible de las ultimas 20 noches- el ruido fue atronador, Bella sintió por un momento que los oídos le iban a explotar- El príncipe!- Bella tuvo que voltear para sostenerse de Alice, pues todos se ventaron unos con otros, un poco más y pierde el equilibrio, Jasper y Emmett crearon como una especie de cadena para separarlas de la multitud.

-Ho por dios!- Alice grito entre el tumulto de gente…

* * *

><p>Holaaaa a todas, no tengo palabras para agradecerles sus palabras, favoritos, alertas, pero sobre todo que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mi loca historia, ahora si no tarde tanto jejeje, así que que dicen me regalan un review?, quiero leer que les parecio el capitulo y sus teorias, que es este lugar?, quien luchara? y que piensan de la primera parte...<p>

Gracias... _**Selene**_ **Nikita**, Eliza, **Anabell**, Demorcef, **Ashleyswan**, Chayley Acosta, **Bea**, Mentxu Masen Cullen, **Yolabertay**, este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes, nos leemos en el siguiente...

Recuerden que **un review es como una gota de agua en el desierto**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa imaginación de SM, la historia es creación de mi loca cabecita...

Me regalan un review?

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior<em>

_-Ahora con ustedes el ganador indiscutible e indestructible de las ultimas 20 noches- el ruido fue atronador, Bella sintió por un momento que los oídos le iban a explotar- El príncipe!- Bella tuvo que voltear para sostenerse de Alice, pues todos se ventaron unos con otros, un poco más y pierde el equilibrio, Jasper y Emmett crearon como una especie de cadena para separarlas de la multitud._

_-Ho por dios!- Alice grito entre el tumulto de gente…_

* * *

><p><strong>How soon is now - the smiths (1)<strong>

**The beauty of the dark - mads langer (2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

_**"El sonido de un beso no es tan fuerte como el de un cañón, pero su eco dura mucho más tiempo"**_

_(1) Soy el hijo y el heredero_

_De una timidez que es criminalmente vulgar_

_Soy el hijo, soy el heredero_

_De nada… en particular_

_Cierra la boca_

_¿Cómo puedes decir?_

_Que hago las cosas de manera equivocada_

_Soy un humano_

_Y necesito ser amado_

_Igual…que todos los demás_

Todos alguna vez tenemos grandes lozas con las cuales cargamos determinado tiempo, otros tantos las soltamos en el camino sin ningún remordimiento, pero hay otros que no solo cargan con las suyas, sino cargan con las de alguien más, tratando de aligerarle el camino o talvez intentando con ello apartar un poco las culpas acumuladas a lo largo de nuestra vida. Hacía años que Edward no solo cargaba la suya, sino que cargaba con las de James, Tania y sus padres quienes de cierta manera se dejaron arrastrar también por aquel mundo en el que ahora el se veía implicado.

Aquella tarde hace 4 años le habían dado el mayor rango que se le puede dar a alguien dentro de la organización, iba a poder manejar a su propio equipo, las mayores ganancias serían para él, pero lo más importante tendría cierta inmunidad con respecto a sus amigos y es que quienes más le importaban eran ellos, que sin dudarlo un segundo lo siguieron hasta el mismísimo infierno, seguían sus ordenes sin rechistar, aunque alguna que otra vez pensaran que sería un suicidio seguirlo, guardaban sus impresiones y hacían lo que el príncipe ordenaba, maldito mote que alguna vez Aro le puso, el cual claramente odiaba, pero que no le quedaba más que resignarse.

El día de su asenso le tatuaron un signo tribal que iba desde su espalda hasta mitad de su brazo derecho, con esto él sería un hijo más de la familia Vulturi, ahora si no habría vuelta de hoja, no podría abandonar por nada a la familia ni sus obligaciones dentro de la misma, sus amigos pasaron por el mismo proceso, fueron tatuados con el mismo signo que su amigo, pero en el brazo izquierdo, a diferencia de el de Edward el suyo solo abarcaba su brazo, más no la espalda, esa noche fue la mejor para ellos o al menos eso pensaron, por fin podrían elegir ellos mismos sus lugares de robo, así como llevar acabo por si solos la operación, llevando a Edward como su líder, todos los demás ladrones llamaban al equipo de Edward los "príncipes negros" y es que era bien sabido entre ellos que este equipo era insuperable, pero que también ocultaban los más siniestros secretos bajo sus camas o al menos lo hacían Edward y James.

Por un momento Edward pensó que aquello que hacía era lo correcto, él no había conocido más vida que aquella, desde la llegada de Cayo a sus vidas todo le había parecido excitante, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad no pudo hacer nada por detener aquello que ellos mismos generaron, Carlisle el padre de Edward ya era un asaltante respetado por todos, llego a ser el mejor en la familia llamándolo "el rey", cuando todo aquello sucedió, la vida de ensueños de la familia Cullen se vino abajo, nadie supo exactamente en que momento perdieron el camino, el cual se fue llenando de error tras error, cada uno de los implicados prefirió cerrar los ojos, no buscar una salida a todo aquello y dejar sus esqueletos guardados en algún closet obscuro. Pero Edward no logro encerrarlos, por más que quiso las culpas lo sumergieron hasta el fondo y la mejor manera de sobrevivir, fue cargando todas y cada una en sus espaldas, continuando con la porquería de vida que tenía desde que cumplió los 14 años.

-Príncipe listo!- el grito de Laurent lo saco de sus pensamientos, aquí estaba una vez más con toda la rabia contenida queriendo salir, muchas veces se topo con gente desconocida en la calle a la cual agredía hasta el cansancio, cuando a los demonios se les daba la gana salir a pasear, el no encontraba otra manera de exorcizarlos que lastimando a alguien más, haciendo pagar por sus pecados a gente completamente inocente, en una ocasión mientras golpeaba a un chico se dio cuenta que no podía o más bien no quería cargar con más errores, así que una noche simplemente entro al bar Fight, pidió pelear y descargo todas las frustraciones y los errores en el círculo de la muerte como le llamaban muchos.

Así fue como se convirtió en toda una atracción ver a aquel hombre pelear como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si intentara borrar con sus puños al contrincante. Su apodo del príncipe sirvió para estas peleas, así se hizo llamar y cada noche que se presentaba, el lugar tenía un lleno total las apuestas giraban arriba de los 5 mil dólares, todos a favor de él, quien hasta ahora después de 3 años solo había perdido una pelea.

Hoy sería su pelea numero 21 en ese mes y es que después de cansarse de pelear una y otra vez decidió no hacerlo tan seguido, pero desde el incidente en el banco y el encuentro con esos hermosos ojos chocolates, no pudo evitarlo y noche tras noche ahí estaba, el príncipe, peleando, exorcizando, masacrando los fantasmas del pasado junto con los del presente.

En cuanto salió del cuartucho donde se encontraba, los gritos atronadores llegaron a sus oídos, hoy sin duda sería una buena noche, camino por el pasillo hasta que llego a un par de cortinas obscuras, las cuales dividían el círculo de la parte trasera donde se encontraban él y su contrincante, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Sam lo miro amenazante.

-Cuídate! Por que hoy vas a morir- fue el grito de Sam la maquina asesina como lo llamaban

Edward le sonrió de forma cínica - No creo que puedas matar a alguien que ya esta muerto- la maquina retrocedió un paso al ver la pasividad de Edward para hablar, así como su tono frío, por primera vez no veía intimidación en los ojos de su contrincante, al contrario parecía que aquel hombre estaba más que dispuesto a morir y ni siquiera le importaba.

Laurent hizo el anuncio de Sam y este salió, los gritos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, con mucha calma Edward se saco la camisa gris que hasta el momento traía, dejando su torso completamente desnudo, lo único que lo cubría era sus jeans azules, respiro profundamente, cuando escucho su nombre, los gritos ensordecían los oídos, con aplomo salió de entre las sombras para situarse en el círculo de la muerte.

-Ho por dios!- Alice grito entre el tumulto de gente- Jaz ese chico tiene tu tatuaje!- Jasper tomo de los hombros a Alice y le dijo algo al oído, mientras tanto Bella intentaba guardar el equilibrio asegurándose de no caer.

-Si no tuviera a mi Jazzy diría que ese chico es hermoso, que digo hermoso guapisimo!- Rose soltó una carcajada- es verdad Rose no me digas que no te gusta?- la rubia mujer miro a Alice y dijo

-Si es muy guapo, pero no puedo hacerlo por que es como si fuera mi cuñado, algo así como mi hermano- Alice no entendió lo que Rose decía

-Acaso lo conocen?- Rose asintió y miro en dirección de Bella quien aún seguía buscando una forma rápida de escape.

Edward se encontraba en el centro del círculo completamente relajado, se mostraba como si fuera un día cualquiera, lo cual estaba poniendo más furioso a Sam, cuando los dos contrincantes chocaron los puños Sam se acerco a susurrarle algo al oído a Edward, el cual solo sonrió de forma divertida, a pesar del volumen de la multitud el rugido furico de Sam se escucho por todos lados.

Esto hizo que Bella volteara a mirar en dirección al círculo, al primero que vio fue a Sam quien era un enorme mastodonte, él cual le ocasiono un escalofrío por el miedo que ese hombre le había despertado, sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando pudo reconocer al segundo hombre, aquellos cabellos cobrizos que en este momento se veían más alborotados que de costumbre, ese cuerpo inconfundible y por ultimo esos hermosos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban hasta la inconciencia.

Sam avanzó hacía Edward soltándole un puñetazo, él cual logro esquivar sin ninguna dificultad, Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, aquel hombre no podía ser su maravilloso Edward, aquel chico tierno, que con tan hermosas palabras la tenía encantada, aquel hombre que ahora soltaba puñetazos y patadas era otro, este tenía una mirada burlona, asesina, sus músculos demostraban la tensión que tenía contenida, él tatuaje en su espalda y brazo, lo hacían parecer peligroso. Por un momento pareció que Edward solo estaba jugando con Sam, ya que los golpes que arremetía no eran ni con la mitad de la fuerza que tenía.

-Vamos Ed deja de jugar!- Bella volteo a ver a Emmett quien gritaba hacía su amigo, en ese momento volteo a ver a Rose quien tenía una sonrisa enorme en su cara, la cual Bella no supo descifrar, tal parecía que se burlaba de ella.

-Cuidado!- Alice grito entre la multitud, bella miro hacía Edward, Sam lo tenía apresado por la garganta con sus fuertes manos, en un milisegundo Edward logro darle una patada en el torso a Sam, este soltó al chico y callo de rodillas, los ojos de Edward se inyectaron de ira pura, tomo a Sam por el cabello con una mano y con la otra lo golpeo en la cara una y otra vez, Bella miraba impactada aquella escena, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Con toda su fuerza Edward soltó un ultimo puñetazo a Sam, el cual por el impacto salió volando hasta llegar a uno de los límites del círculo, cuando Edward se acerco para rematar al chico un gemido llamo su atención, sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos chocolate conocidos por él, en este momento mostraban pánico, aquel pánico que vio el día del asalto, las lagrimas se desbordaban por el rostro de Isabella, intento hacerse hacía atrás pero dos cuerpos le impidieron el paso.

-Tranquila- dijo Jasper en el oído de Bella, quien tomo la mano de Alice en un intento por jalarla, para sacarla de ahí también, su amiga solo la miro con preocupación

-Bella que pasa?- pregunto la chica, pero Bella era incapaz de dejar de mirar a su amor, a su tormento ahí parado con los nudillos ensangrentados, lleno de sudor y con la mirada más tétrica que alguna vez hubiera visto. Sam intento incorporarse para golpear a Edward, pero cuando este se dio cuenta, tomo la cabeza de Sam por el cabello y lo estrello contra el piso, el gigante quedo inconciente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

.

.

.

Ver hacer a Edward aquello con tanta frialdad, hizo que Bella despertara del trance, como pudo se abrió paso entre la gente, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, pero mientras ella quería salir, varios cuerpos se lo impedían, los ojos los tenía anegados en lagrimas, no le permitían ver nada, por más que intentaba salir de aquella maraña de cuerpos no podía, intento voltear a su alrededor y ya no vio ni a Jasper o a Emmett, ninguno de sus acompañantes estaba por ahí.

-Alice!- fue su grito de desesperación

-Nuestro ganador indiscutible…. El príncipe!- toda la multitud estallo en gritos unos con otros se empujaban, Bella se sentía como una pelota rebotando de un lugar a otro.

-Alice!... Jasper!- el aire se le iba de los pulmones, el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella no sabía hacía donde ir, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, cuando de pronto unos fuertes brazos la tomaron para cargarla al estilo novia.

Instintivamente Bella cerró los ojos, pero la pasividad que sintió en aquel momento, junto con el olor de aquel hombre hizo que ella los abriera y se encontrara con dos esmeraldas que la miraban con una serie de sentimientos mezclados.

-Tranquila ya te tengo…- por instinto Bella enredo sus manos en el cuello de Edward y cual niña pequeña se oculto en su pecho, con pasos seguros Edward camino entre la multitud con Bella en brazos, cuando paso junto a sus amigos les lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Creo que la hemos cagado- dijo Emmett

-A donde lleva ese chico a Bella?- dijo una consternada Alice

-No quiero ser tu cuando las cosas se resuelvan- le dijo Rose a Jasper

-Cállate Rosalie lo que menos necesito ahora son tus sermones- Alice jalo a Jasper por la mano para que volteara a verla

-Me puedes decir que demonios esta pasando y a donde se llevaron a mi amiga?- en ese momento Jasper trago grueso, nunca había visto tan enfada a Alice

-Cariño te lo explicaré más tarde, ahora vamos- la tomo de la mano y los cuatro caminaron siguiendo a Edward

.

.

.

.

.

_**.(2)**_

-Isabella… Isabella mírame- dijo la voz suave de Edward, quien se encontraba sentado en un viejo sillón del cuarto que ocupaba minutos antes- pequeña por favor mírame- Bella tenía miedo de levantar la cabeza, no quería encontrarse otra vez con esos ojos enfurecidos, esos ojos que ella no conocía, pero que a la vez se le hacían tan familiares.

-Por favor Bella- con lentitud ella levanto la mirada, cuando vio a Edward, soltó un jadeo.

-Te lastimo- con cuidado Bella toco la mejilla de Edward la cual estaba enrojecida ligeramente

-No tanto como yo te he lastimado a ti- dos pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Bella

-Perdóname por no haberte hablado de esto- Bella negó con vehemencia- por favor, no te alejes de mi, por que sería como perder mi vida-

Bella tomo las mejillas de Edward entre sus manos- Jamás me alejaría, tu también ya eres mi vida- con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz Edward coloco una mano en la nuca de Bella aferrando sus dedos en la cabellara de la chica y se acerco hasta que sus labios se rozaron de forma tierna.

Miles de mariposas viajaron por todo el vientre de Bella, todo parecía que iba en camara lenta, fue como su una enorme explosión hubiera detonado dentro de ella, con un poco de osadía entre abrió los labios, permitiendo que Edward introdujera su lengua en la boca de la joven, lo que comenzó como un beso tierno, desencadeno todo el deseo contenido por semanas, Bella se sentó ahorcadas en el regazo de Edward, las manos tímidas de la chica comenzaron a tocar el torso desnudo de él, quien soltó pequeños gemidos por ese toque electrizante que aunque tímido lo estaba llevando al límite, con sus dos manos tomo el trasero de la joven para acercarla más, cuando sus partes intimas se tocaron, Bella pudo sentir la excitación de Edward sobre la tela, al hacerlo sintió la necesidad de restregarse contra él, para así acallar esa excitación entre sus piernas, en aquella habitación comenzó la melodía más hermosa creada por los amantes, pequeños gemidos, jadeos, seguidos de el sonido de los besos desesperados que ahora se profesaban.

Aun no lograba entender que había hecho tan malditamente bien en la vida para que le regalaran uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, el tener a este ángel entre sus brazos le hacía pensar que probablemente no era tan malo después de todo, que si tenía una oportunidad en la vida, que si podía llegar a ser feliz…

-Edward…- dijo Bella soltando un ligero suspiro- por favor…- sabía que necesitaba algo, algo que solo él le podía dar, necesitaba una liberación ante aquel calor arrasador que intentaba controlar su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir la piel de aquel hombre sobre su piel, necesitaba que Edward la tocara en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

En ese momento Edward abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban, este lugar no era para tomar a una chica como Bella, sabía que iba a ser la peor estupidez que iba a cometer, pero todo fuera por su pequeña Isabella, ella merecía más que un sillón mugriento y un cuartucho apestoso a cigarrillo, aunque lo que más quería era hacer a Bella suya, esta noche no sucedería.

-Creo que…- trato de decir Edward

-mmmmm- escuchar este sonido tan sensual de la boca de Bella casi lo hace recostarla en el sofá

-Debemos parar pequeña- Bella seguía moviéndose sobre el regazo de Edward, quien la tomo de las caderas para parar aquellos deliciosos movimientos

-Hoy no es el día pequeña- Bella miro a Edward tratando de entender por que la detenía, si bien sabía que el también lo deseaba

-Yo…- Isabella no logro articular palabra alguna, probablemente Edward lo había pensado mejor y no quería meterse con alguien tan poca cosa como ella, sin darle tiempo nada se levanto del regazo del joven, dispuesta a salir de la habitación

-Pequeña- Edward tomo la mano de Bella y la hizo voltear a mirarlo- este no es un lugar para ti- con sus dedos levanto el mentón de la chica para que lo mirará- me moría por besarte y este a sido el mejor beso de mi vida, ahora en este momento me muero por hacerte el amor, pero no en este lugar, ni en este sillón, tiene que ser en un lugar digno de una pequeña princesa, un lugar donde pueda amarla, adorarla y besarla hasta el cansancio- los ojos de Bella se humedecieron.

-Te amo Isabella Swan- las palabras de Edward la dejaron descolocada, era posible que este hombre tierno, salvaje, hermoso, aterrador la amara a ella? – se que es muy pronto para decirlo pero te amo con todo mi ser- la chica sonrió, enrollo sus brazos en su cintura y susurro contra su pecho

-Yo también te amo- los dos se miraron por un segundo para después besarse tiernamente

Cuando se separaron Bella miro a Edward a los ojos- no se exactamente que es de tu vida, se que casi no te conozco, lo único que te pido es que no me ocultes nada más, se que debes tener tus razones para hacer lo que haces, pero por favor no me lo vuelvas a ocultar- Edward no sabía que contestarle, esta sin lugar a dudas era la más pequeña de las cosas que le ocultaba, pero si el le decía lo demás lo entendería?

-No me gusta ver a ese Edward que vi allá afuera, quiero conmigo a mi Edward, al chico que conocí un día en la lavandería- sin más Bella estrello sus labios contra los de él y lo beso con todo el amor que tenía para darle, no lo dejo pensar claramente, no lo dejo responder ante aquellas palabras, para ella ese beso era la contestación a su discurso, aunque dentro de Edward aún hubieran muchos fantasmas por exorcizar y uno de ellos era la misma chica que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, pero prefería ser un maldito embustero egoísta a perderla definitivamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los cuatro amigos esperaban expectantes, esperando que Edward y Bella salieran de aquel cuarto, ya sabían que tarde o temprano se iban a enfrentar a él, que no le iba a gustar nada lo que había sucedido, pero todo tenía una explicación y esa era que lo habían hecho por su bien según dijo Emmett, no podía seguir igual, desde que había estado al pendiente de Bella, había cambiado por completo.

-el muy maldito se a enamorado- dijo Emmett una tarde

-No puede hacerles eso, menos con esa mujer- dijo una furiosa Rose

-uno no escoge de quien enamorarse Rose y el sea como sea ya lo esta, no nos queda más que apoyarlo, él siempre lo ha hecho con nosotros- dijo Jasper

-aún así será un problema, cuando se entere de todo no creo que le guste nada a esa chica- a Rose con nada la convencieron, aún hoy después del plan de mostrarle a Bella una parte de la vida de Edward, ella seguía renuente, sabía que tarde o temprano este amor a su amigo no le iba a traer nada bueno, al menos Jasper pensaba contarle todo a Alice, pero estaba segura que Edward no lo haría, el no tendría el coraje de contarle toda esa vida de porquería que había llevado antes y después de conocerlos y esto era lo que más le pesaba al chico, decir todas y cada una de las cosas de las que se arrepentía.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, todos contuvieron la respiración, era hora de hacerle frente al maldito mal genio del príncipe, la sorpresa fue enorme para todos cuando aparecieron sonrientes, Edward traía a Bella en un costado, con su manos envuelta en su cintura, ella le sonreía toda ruborizada, mientras él la miraba con un brillo que jamás vieron en los ojos de su amigo.

-Gracias a dios!, pensé que nos iban a cortar las bolas a Jasper y a mi esta noche- dijo Emmett de forma jocosa, Edward le dedico una mirada amenazante, en seguida el enorme chico bajo la vista y Jasper trago en seco, por lo visto la tormenta aun no había pasado

-Chicos quiero presentarles a Isabella Swan mi…novia- dijo Edward lo ultimo algo inseguro, nunca se lo había pedido, pero sin duda lo era

-novia?-Rose enarco una ceja, con lo cual Bella dejo de sonreír

-Si Rosalie, novia, espero que la traten como si fuera yo, estamos?- la rubia solo asintió, volteando la mirada hacía otro lado, no entendía que carajos tenía Edward en la cabeza, se estaba metiendo en un laberinto sin salida y lo peor es que los estaba arrastrando con él.

-Ya te había dado la bienvenida a la familia, pero ahora es de forma oficial- dijo Emmett sonriendo

-Así es ahora no solo eres la mejor amiga de mi novia, sino que vas a ser como una hermana para nosotros- en ese momento Bella miró a Alice, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, enseguida se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos.

-Alice?, que esta mal?- le pregunto Bella, la chica levanto la vista

-Por que nunca me hablaste de él- dijo señalando a Edward, sabía que se sentía herida de cierta manera, seguramente pensaba que no le tenía confianza

-Simplemente por que yo tampoco sabía nada de lo de hoy y no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarlos- Alice abrió los ojos como platos

-Pero es tu N O V I O, Bella y no me dijiste nada- Edward se acerco a ellas

-No te lo dijo por que no lo era, es más- tomo a Bella de la barbilla para que lo mirará- pequeña me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- Bella le sonrió enormemente y asintió, en ese mismo instante se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas.

-Wow! Estas enamorada!- el grito de Alice hizo que Jasper y Emmett soltarán tremendas carcajadas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo veían a su amigo feliz.

Cuando se separaron Alice los felicito y comenzó a organizar una cita triple, todos estaban muy felices por ellos aunque la incertidumbre se podía palpar, todos sabían el riesgo que corrían si en algún momento Bella los reconocía, todos tenían demasiado que perder, pero en estos momentos nada les importo o por lo menos trataron de disimular lo mejor que pudieron, lo que menos querían era echar a perder la noche del príncipe.

.

.

.

.

.

Nunca le había tenido tanto miedo a la obscuridad, pero en esta ocasión estaba aterrada, no lograba ver nada, el ruido de un gatillo siendo jalado la puso en total alerta, su corazón corría a mil por hora, tanto que le tronaban los oídos con cada latido, sentía las manos sudadas, tan pegajosas que no podía quitárselo con la tela de la falda, trato de limpiarlas más veces de las que recordaba, pero seguían estando igual, después de escuchar el gatillo lo único que podía escuchar era su agitada respiración, por más que trataba de jalar aire no lo conseguía, el pecho comenzaba a dolerle de una manera espantosa.

Unos pasos acercándose fue lo que escucho a continuación, todo su cuerpo tembló de anticipación a lo que se le avecinaba, ya había corrido con demasiada suerte, la habían encontrado y ella no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, de pronto sintió una respiración en su hombro izquierdo.

-te dije que me divertiría contigo nena- aquella voz le helo la sangre- así que aquí estoy para hacer todos tus sueños realidad y después de que te haga gritar, morirás como te lo prometí aquella vez recuerdas?- el olor nauseabundo de aquel sujeto llenaba sus fosas nasales, no podía… no podía terminar así.

-Edward!- dijo en un grito

-Te dije que nadie te salvaría la próxima vez que nos viéramos- sus manos tomaron sus hombros, por más que intentaba zafarse de su atacante no podía, obscuridad era lo único que veía, pero el pánico era tan palpable como la primera vez, ahora si estaba perdida

* * *

><p>Holaaaa a todas, gracias por los favoritos, alertas, pero sobre todo que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi loca historia, gracias también a las lectoras fantasmas que se han pasado por aqui, solo les pido 2 minutitos de su tiempo para regalarme un review, esta historia no solo es mía sino de ustedes que me hacen el favor de seguirla, un besote enorme a todas...<p>

Gracias... _**Selene**_ **Nikita**, Eliza, **Anabell**, Demorcef, **Ashleyswan**, Chayley Acosta, **Bea**, Mentxu Masen Cullen, **Yolabertay**, Rommyev: bienvenida, este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes, nos leemos en el siguiente...

Recuerden que:

**"un review es como una gota de agua en el desierto"**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa imaginación de SM, la historia es creación de mi loca cabecita...

**Alexandra Marroqui** gracias por tu paciencia y por ayudarme tanto!

Si!, se que no tengo perdón, al final les explico por lo pronto disfruten el capitulo...

Me regalan un review?

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

**"Soy un ente sin alma, invadido de recuerdos que me oprimen el pensamiento…"**

**"Los recuerdos no pueblan nuestra soledad, al contrario…la hacen más profunda"**

Dream on – Aerosmith (1)

Sweet Dreams – Emily Browning (2)

(1)

El olor a soledad y a recuerdos viejos llenaban aquel lugar, hacia cerca de tres horas que se encontraba sentado frente al enorme ventanal de su vieja casa, pensando o tal vez recordando tiempos mejores, tiempos en los que su vida era pacífica, donde creía que cualquier cosa que el quisiera se convertiría en realidad. Parece que fue ayer que las notas de una vieja canción llenaban la estancia procedentes de aquel estéreo que su padre había comprado para su madre, la primera noche que lo estrenaron se pasaron bailando horas, su padre descansando las manos en la cintura de su madre y las de ella en los hombros de él. Para Edward ese era el amor en su máxima expresión, varias veces pensó que él iba a ser igual de afortunado que sus padres, iría a la universidad, conocería a su futura esposa, se recibiría para posteriormente pedirle matrimonio y crear así su propia familia feliz justo como en la suya. Por una mala pasada en su vida, aquel sueño estaba lejos de su alcance, ¿quizás sería cosa del destino? No él no creía en el destino, creía en lo inevitable en todo aquello que no podíamos parar, aquello que por más que queríamos alejar era imposible, había un punto de no retorno, un punto donde se definía tu vida y donde nada tenía que ver el destino.

Miró hacía otro punto en la casa, ahora podía ver nítidamente el momento en que sus padres peleaban, la primera de muchas veces que se fueron a los golpes, esos golpes que marcaron su adolescencia y le mostraron que ese tipo de perfección no existía, menos cuando lo inevitable llegaba y te arrebataba de las manos tu felicidad. Donde tu mundo perdía estabilidad, donde ya no eras tú sino un aspirante a asaltante, donde tu madre ya no te arropaba para darte las buenas noches sino que era una drogadicta más en las calles pidiendo algo que calmara sus ansias. Un mundo donde tu padre ya no era el dueño respetable de la pista de patinaje más famosa de Seattle sino un simple delincuente reducido a un apodo, "El rey" y a un respeto ganado por sus hazañas nada dignas. Donde su familia se convirtió en un trío de desconocidos que vivían y algunas veces dormían en el mismo sitio pero que no eran más que eso, desconocidos sobreviviendo entre tanta podredumbre.

Soltó el aire que hasta ahora se daba cuenta estaba reteniendo y se puso de pie observando detenidamente el lugar, ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía conservando aquella casa pero de cierta manera sabía que deshacerse de ella era deshacerse de los buenos recuerdos que aún le quedaban, que aunque veía lejanos eran suyos y esos nadie, ni Cayo Vulturi se los pudieron arrebatar.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta, al instante que se los llevó a los labios sintió cierto cosquilleo recordando a aquella hermosa mujer de ojos castaños, la noche de la pelea lo vio en su máximo esplendor y no había decidido dejarlo. Al contrario, esa había sido una noche puramente maravillosa porque por fin la había convertido en su novia, sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, aún no entendía que se había apoderado de él para aceptar una relación de ese tipo con una mujer, en su vida solo había tenido una novia la cual había sido su compañera en el kindergarten. Cuando perdió la poca inocencia que le quedaba se convirtió en esta clase de demonio que devoraba todo a su paso y que no tenía tiempo de pensar en semejantes estupideces, pero con Bella era diferente, ella tenía que ser su novia, su mujer, así que aquí estaba con su ángel encarnado en cuerpo de mujer… su Bella, ella sin duda controlaba su demonio interno mientras estaba en su presencia.

Miró el cigarrillo sonriendo, a su mente se vino la otra noche cuando después de la pelea subieron al bar a tomar unas cervezas, estaban muy animados platicando cuando Bella lo vio sacando un cigarrillo.

-No irás a fumarte eso, ¿o sí?- le dijo enarcándole una ceja, sus amigos se callaron en cuanto escucharon a la chica hablar.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y sacó su encendedor, al momento de querer darle la primera calada Bella se lo arrebató de la boca.

-Ese es un muy mal habito, ¿sabes cuantas personas mueren de enfisema pulmonar?- Edward la miró entre divertido y enojado.

-Para mí eso no tiene importancia, ¿me lo das?- aunque a la chica le pareció intimidante la voz de Edward, lo arrojó al piso aplastándolo al instante con su zapato.

Los chicos los miraban divertidos, Rose estaba esperando la reacción enojada de su amigo mientras Jasper y Emmett solo querían constatar hasta que punto habían atrapado al príncipe.

-Pues mientras estés conmigo lo dejarás- Edward estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero al ver la expresión de Bella solo la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él, con el beso que se dieron dejaron boquiabiertos a los presentes.

-Promete que no lo harás más- le dijo Bella una vez que se separaron

-Está bien lo prometo, si eso te hace sentir mejor- en cuanto dijo eso Emmett soltó tremendas risotadas, a partir de ese día no dejaban de molestarlo con lo fácil que había cedido al pedido de su chica.

Así que aquí estaba, observando el cigarrillo en sus manos y tentado a hacerlo, a darle aunque sea una fumada para probar que esa mujer no tenía ningún control en su vida, pero realmente a quien quería engañar, Isabella ya lo tenía enredado en su dedo meñique y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera había podido hacerla su mujer, esa misma noche después de despedirse de sus amigos fue a dejarla a su apartamento. Ella tímidamente le pidió que entrara y él pensando que pasaría algo más accedió, en cuanto entró al mundo de Bella Swan se quedó sin aliento, aquel lugar era como un santuario a la paz, el color de las paredes eran de un blanco tan pulcro, así como los pocos muebles que se encontraban en la estancia lo único que contrastaba con aquel lugar tan blanco eran los cojines de diferentes colores pastel que descansaban sobre los sillones y las diminutas plantas verdes que se encontraban en la mesilla y en las ventanas. Después de invitarle algo de tomar, lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó sin palabras pues le recordó al demonio que trataba de ocultar cada vez que estaba con ella.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos en la lavandería?- Edward la miró por un segundo como tratando de descubrir a donde los llevaría esa conversación.

-Sí- Bella respiró hondo y retorció sus dedos en un momento de nerviosismo.

-Ese día tuve un episodio un tanto vergonzoso- su sonrojo era más que evidente, Edward la tomó de las manos como dándole ánimos y al encontrarse sus mirada para ella fue más fácil seguir, -pues eso me sucedió por que días antes sufrimos un asalto en el banco, -mientras Bella hablaba el sentía una opresión enorme en el pecho ya que él sabía muy bien aquello, varias veces estuvo a punto de decirle que él era uno de ellos pero su cobardía lo hizo callar, sabía que una vez que le confesara quien era ella simplemente se alejaría de él, pero lo que lo hizo perder el control no fue eso sino el saber de la amenaza de James.

-Me estás diciendo que él te amenazo- gritó como loco.

-Sí…pero en realidad es algo que ya no tiene importancia-su voz salía en pequeños susurros.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo no va a tener importancia Isabella?- se levantó del sofá y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas por todo el departamento, ella solo lo miraba desde donde estaba con cautela a el príncipe manifestarse en todo su esplendor, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a romper todo a su alrededor.

-Edward, ya pasó…- al escuchar el temor en la voz de su ángel se detuvo y se acercó a ella.

-Perdóname, pero el simple hecho de saber que ese hijo de…- soltó un enorme bufido, se dejó caer de rodillas y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, Bella enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Edward y con ese simple hecho calmó a la bestia.

-Perdóname por no protegerte- Edward levantó la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de ella.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada, aún no estábamos juntos y aunque lo hubiéramos estado no habrías podido hacer nada- que equivocada estaba, él podría haber hecho mucho más empezando por no llevársela, pero siempre que se trataba del idiota de James las cosas se le salían de las manos.

-Fue cosa del destino quizá y eso es algo que no podemos parar, así como el hecho de conocernos también tuvo que ser obra de él- Edward tomó el rostro de Bella en sus manos y la beso lentamente, cuando rompieron el beso unió sus frentes.

-Pequeña el destino no existe, solo existe lo inevitable, aquello que no podemos controlar y esa experiencia que viviste fue parte de eso- Bella negó con su cabeza y se soltó de su agarre.

-No, simplemente no puedo creer eso el destino tiene que ver en todo, pienso que dios o alguna fuerza externa ya tiene un plan trazado para cada uno de nosotros, un plan donde nosotros no tenemos ingerencia alguna- antes de que Edward abriera la boca nuevamente ella lo silencio con un beso.

-Dios y el destino te pusieron en mi camino- ¿Dios? Hacía tantos años que él no escuchaba esa palabra, para un demonio como el príncipe no existía dios, no existía el destino ni nada que se le pareciera, toda la vida era una mierda. (Cambié la coma por punto y seguido) más bien existían seres humanos que les gustaba destrozar la vida de las personas regocijándose con el dolor ajeno, seres humanos como Cayo que simplemente sentían que las personas les pertenecían y podían hacer de su vida una verdadera mierda, y entonces, ¿dónde se encontraba dios? ¿Dónde exactamente se encontraba cuando su familia se deshizo? ¿Dónde estaba cuando el perdía los mejores años de su vida…?

-Estoy cansada, creo que es hora de dormir- las palabras de Bella lo sacaron de su perorata.

-Es verdad…es tarde, será mejor que me vaya- se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

-Mmm… ¿Edward?- Bella lo llamó en un susurro.

-¿Si pequeña?- las manos de la chica estaban demasiado ansiosas y es que aún quedaban secuelas de aquel incidente, pero en esta ocasión era por la petición que iba a hacer.

-¿Podrías quedarte esta noche?- su sonrojo era imposible de ocultar y su mirada esta fija en la alfombra de la estancia, con sigilo Edward se acercó a ella y le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás pidiendo?- ella abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó más si es que se podía.

-No estoy diciendo que hagamos algo más que dormir…solo…yo…solo- Edward la acercó a su pecho.

-Si lo único que vamos a hacer esta noche es dormir, yo encantado- ella levantó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa tan malditamente tierna que Edward no tuvo otra que devolverle la sonrisa, se moría de ganas por hacerla suya pero él bien sabía que esta noche no ocurriría, aunque a él le quedarán un par de problemas azules.

-Es solo que esta noche no quiero estar sola- Edward le besó la mejilla.

-No lo estarás pequeña, para eso estoy aquí- juntos se encaminaron a la habitación de Bella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(2)

Edward nunca había sentido tanto terror como esa noche cuando la escuchó gritar. Después de recostarse al lado de Bella intentó conciliar el sueño pero por más que quería cerrar los ojos no pudo, solo se dedicó a mirar la penumbra del cuarto donde todo estaba lleno de sombras fúnebres que por más que quería apartar no podía, en un inicio abrazó a su pequeña y la mantuvo junto a su pecho aspirando su aroma y observándola dormir, su rostro angelical tan pasivo como si nada en el mundo le fuera a hacer daño, esta mujer era malditamente hermosa y él ya estaba enamorado como un tonto. Se sentía en paz en ese lugar y con ella a su lado pero como siempre sus fantasmas lo persiguieron hasta la casa de Isabella, podía escuchar a su madre gritar desde su habitación pedir auxilio mientras él estaba escondido en el cuarto contiguo, y es que tenía tanto miedo…

Lo que no sabía es por qué precisamente esta noche lo atacaban este tipo de recuerdos, ¿qué mierdas pasaba por su cabeza para traer esta podredumbre a casa de un ángel? ¿Cómo se atrevía a estropear la mejor noche de su vida?

Intentó cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió se encontró en su vieja habitación como todo estaba hace años, las paredes con ese tapiz azul que su madre le puso cuando cumplió los 10 años argumentando que pronto entraría a la adolescencia y ya no le gustarían los dinosaurios que adornaban las paredes. Y así comenzó a revivir una vez más la noche más horrible de su vida

_**Inicio de Flashback**_

_Hacía a penas dos horas que él acababa de recostarse cuando escuchó ciertos susurros, se levantó con sigilo de la cama ya que sabía que si hacía ruido todo iba a ir mal para él sobre todo si sus padres lo encontraban aún despierto, entre abrió la puerta de su habitación y logró escuchar la voz ahogada de su madre._

_-Carlisle no está, así que haz el favor de irte- en su voz podía notar el enojo y la desesperación. _

_-Pero mi dulce…dulce Esme…no vengo a buscarlo a él- esa voz… camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras, aquel hombre tenía a su madre agarrada de un brazo ejerciendo demasiada presión, esta luchaba por soltarse pero la fuerza de aquel individuo lo impedía._

_-He dicho que te vayas de mi casa- ante las palabras de su madre aquel hombre la agarro fuertemente de los cabellos y con una patada cerró la puerta._

_-Ya me cansé de este jueguito dulce Esme- sin más la arrastró hasta uno de los sillones, de un empujón la recostó y él se subió sobre ella ejerciendo el peso necesario para tenerla a su merced, pensó en correr, buscar ayuda o tal vez golpear a aquel hombre pero simplemente se encontraba paralizado, de pronto el hombre saco una jeringa de la parte trasera de sus pantalones y con una sonrisa malévola en la cara la insertó directamente en el cuello de su madre, un grito desgarrador invadió su casa, y así sin más su madre dejó de luchar._

_Con cautela él hombre se puso de pie, a pesar de que su madre tenía los ojos abiertos parecía tan perdida. Bajó los escalones tratando de no hacer ruido pero el sujeto se dio cuenta de su presencia, su sonrisa hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca._

_-Tranquilo amigo, tu mami necesita descansar- le dijo el hombre y sin más cargó a su madre en sus brazos, la cual parecía una muñeca de trapo, no parpadeaba, no hablaba, solo mantenía la mirada perdida._

_-¿A dónde…?- pero la pregunta de Edward murió en su boca._

_-La llevaré a su habitación, tu vuelve a la cama- subió las escaleras con su madre en brazos, Edward se giro dispuesto a seguirlos pero al llegar a la puerta de sus padres el hombre se volteo hacia él. _

_-¡No molestes! ¿Está claro?- su voz amenazante hizo a Edward encogerse en su lugar la puerta se cerró de pronto dejándolo en mitad del pasillo sin saber que hacer. Algo parecido al llanto rompió el silencio, su madre desde dentro sollozaba, intentó acercarse a la puerta pero de pronto se escuchó el ruido sordo de algo golpeando la pared y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más fuertes eran los golpes._

_-Carl…-escuchó la voz entrecortada de su madre._

_-¡No, Cayo!…Cayo maldita perra, Cayo…-Edward no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos, aunque aún era un niño de 12 años algo muy adentro le hacía saber lo que estaba pasando dentro de esa habitación… y que aquel hombre que tenía presa a su madre era nada menos que Cayo Vulturi, el mejor amigo de su padre…_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

_**.**_

.

.

El grito desgarrador lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe e intento centrarse donde estaba, se encontraba en casa de Bella, cuando escuchó el segundo grito fijo su vista en la chica la cual se retorcía entre las sábanas, Edward la tomó de los hombros intentando sacudirla pero ella no reaccionaba.

-¡Por favor no!...no he dicho nada…no me toques- su voz era desesperada, tan parecida a la de Esme en aquella noche que marcó su vida.

-Pequeña…Bella despierta- aquella voz hizo a la chica despertar de su horrible sueño donde ese hombre la encontraba, pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación al lado de Edward quien la miraba alarmado.

-Aquí estoy Bella tranquila,fue una pesadilla- ella se aferró al cuello de él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda para intentar calmarla.

-Perdón- logro decir entre sollozos- es que era tan real.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, aquí estoy y conmigo nada va a pasarte- ella asintió, cuando se relajó los dos volvieron a recostarse en la cama, ella sobre su pecho y él acariciándole los cabellos.

-¿Hace cuánto tienes pesadillas?- él más que nadie sabía la respuesta pero quería confirmarlo.

-Después del asalto, es como si estuviera esperando a que ese hombre me encontrara, todas las veces es lo mismo esa voz no deja de amenazarme- él besó su cabeza.

-Yo no dejaré que nada te pase, lo prometo pequeña. Antes tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver- Bella levantó la vista.

-No digas eso- le acarició la mejilla tan malditamente tierno.

Pasaron cerca de una hora platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que a Bella la venció el sueño, él aunque quisiera dormir no podía por que ahora tenía que cuidar a su ángel, aunque el enemigo lo tuviera más cerca de lo que ella creía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiró el cigarrillo no encendido y salió de esa casa, no sabía que demonios lo seguían empujando hasta aquel lugar pero después del sueño de la noche anterior lo único que quería era estar allí y recordar algo bueno, algo que le dijera que alguna vez había sido feliz y que ese recuerdo de su madre no era más que un muy mal sueño. Pero que equivocado había estado, esos fueron los momentos que marcaron todo, los momentos que cambiaron a la familia Cullen.

Cerró la puerta y se pasó las manos por el cabello en repetidas ocasiones, aún no daba dos pasos fuera del porche cuando una voz familiar lo llamó.

-¡Príncipe!- volteó a ver a su, ¿amigo?- todo mundo anda buscándote como loco y tú aquí escondido en tu jodida casa.

-¿Y para qué me buscan?- caminó hasta estar frente a James.

-Ya tiene Aro las siguientes coordenadas- el siguiente asalto, Edward tragó grueso.

-¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana?- Edward sabía que eso no esperaba, pero no podía dejar de mostrar cierta rebeldía.

-Sabes que eso no espera, el maldito Aro esta histérico por que te le desapareciste unas cuantas horas- sin hacer comentario alguno Edward comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la florería.

-¿Y me vas a decir como van las cosas con la gatita?- Edward se volteó y enarcó una ceja.

-Vamos amigo, ¿me vas a decir que no te la has tirado? Recuerda que siempre podemos compartir- esas palabras hicieron a Edward perder el poco control que le quedaba y se abalanzó sobre James, en un instante lo tenía sobre el pavimento.

-Escúchame bien, jamás te vuelvas a referir a esa mujer de esa manera- los ojos de Edward estaban inyectados en furia.

-Jamás te acerques a ella, o me voy a olvidar de quien demonios eres, ¿quedó claro?- las manos de Edward apresaron la garganta de James, el cual al sentirse asfixiado asintió ante la orden del príncipe y él lo soltó poniéndolo de pie en el proceso.

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas de haberla dejado viva- James chasqueó la lengua y miró a Edward a los ojos- si no lo veo, no lo creo…por fin el príncipe encontró su talón de Aquiles- hizo un gesto exagerado con su mano y se fue.

Edward tenía conocimiento de que tan peligroso era James más ahora que estaba intentando robar su lugar en la organización y se dio cuenta que ahora tenía que proteger aun más a Bella, aunque no lo quisiera admitir su amigo de la infancia dijo una gran verdad, por primera vez había encontrado su talón de Aquiles, a partir de ahora si querían lastimar a Edward lastimarían primero a Bella.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber dejado de actualizar durante tanto tiempo, pero pase por momento muy dificil, me deprimió mas de lo que pensaba y no tenía cabeza para nada, sacar este capitulo me costo como no tienen una idea, pero gracias al cielo salio como lo esperaba, ahora ya estoy con muchisimas ganas y escribiendo el siguiente, el cual subiré en cuanto mi querida Beta lo corrija, por cierto en cuanto me corrijan los anteriores los volveré a subir nuevamente...<p>

**Maariiee!** nena no tengo palabras para agradecerte, un privilegio haber encontrado a una gran amiga en este mundo del fandom...

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por sus reviews, estos son el alimento para mi alma y para este princípe que vive en mi cabeza...

**Gracias... _**Selene,**_ **Nikita**, Eliza, **Anabell**, Demorcef, **Ashleyswan**, Chayley Acosta,** Bea**, Mentxu Masen Cullen, **Yolabertay**, Rommyev, **Mary Cullen**, Laura Katherine, **Gabriela C.P.**, nini18, **ebchs**.**

**A partir de este capitulo comienzo a contestar reviews, las que no tengan cuenta dejenme su correo y les mandaré el adelanto del siguiente capitulo, gracias por no abandonarme y seguir aqui, besos a todas y nos leemos en el siguiente...**

**"un review es como una gota de agua en el desierto"**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa imaginación de SM, la historia es creación de mi loca cabecita...**

**Gracias Ale! Por ayudarme en mi bloqueo mental, por toda tu paciencia, tq niña pattz...**

**A leer!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>_

_**"Tú me abrazas y me siento como en casa..."**_

_**Christina Perry - Arms**_

Esta mañana pintaba maravillosa, después de haber despertado en los brazos de Edward todo parecía distinto, sus miedos se habían ido a volar muy lejos de aquí sintiéndose por primera vez tan protegida, tan en casa como si nada la fuera a tocar. Aunque algunas veces le daban miedo las reacciones de Edward, ella intentaba pensar que todos teníamos un lado obscuro que nos impide ser buenos del todo y este era el caso de su amor.

-Mi amor- dijo para si mientras tomaba sus llaves de la mesita de centro, por primera vez podía decir que amaba y era amada con la misma intensidad. Con él era todo tan fácil, era como si estuvieran destinados como si dios los hubiera juntado, sabía que Edward no creía en esas cosas pero su fe y su amor eran suficientes para los dos.

Cuando llegó a su trabajo soltó un enorme suspiro, después de casi un mes aún no podía sentirse tranquila en aquel lugar, durante todo este tiempo se había mentalizado que aquello había sido una muy horrible pesadilla, pero aún y con eso ella simplemente no podía calmar los nervios que la atacaban cada vez que pisaba el banco. Parecía como si en cualquier momento fueran a entrar esos tipos nuevamente para llevársela y matarla como habían prometido.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí?- giró la vista hacía su amiga.

-Alice- su amiga la tomó del brazo.

-Vamos Bella o llegaremos tarde- Bella asintió y caminó llevando a su amiga colgada del brazo- Y ahora dime, ¿en dónde ha estado tu bebé todo este tiempo?- Bella sonrió al recordar su mini cooper.

-Está descansando por así decirlo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Descansando? Si tú no lo dejas por nada de este mundo.

-Es que necesito mandarlo al taller- definitivamente necesitaba encontrar uno.

-¿Chocaste?- la voz de Alice salió una octava más alta de lo normal.

-No más bien fue atacado por unos vándalos- aunque no era algo por lo que alegrarse Bella trató de no darle importancia ya que no quería preocupar mucho a su amiga y simplemente ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Por que presiento que fue más serio de lo que tratas de aparentar- le dijo Alice mientras entraban a la oficina de Bella.

-Sí…-soltó un pequeño suspiro- sí lo fue, pero simplemente ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer solo mandarlo a reparar- Bella se dejó caer en el sofá de su oficina, lo que más le preocupaba era si el seguro cubriría todos los gastos.

-A ver, primero tienes que contarme exactamente que pasó- Alice se sentó junto a ella y como Bella sabía que su amiga no lo dejaría pasar comenzó a contarle lo que sucedió.

-Fue el día de la pelea de Edward, cuando volvía a casa arrojaron un ladrillo contra mi bebé, como pude controlé el auto y al detenerme dos hombres se acercaron queriendo abrir las puertas. Creo que el miedo y la adrenalina me hicieron acelerar al máximo sin preocuparme por nada más, cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta que todo el parabrisas estaba totalmente estrellado- soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?- Alice la tomó de las manos.

-Porque no lo creí necesario y también porque me cansé de parecer la damisela en desgracia, asustada por todo- Alice la abrazó con fuerza.

-No me importa si pareces o no damisela en desgracia, eres como mi hermana y todo lo que te pase me preocupa. Mmm, ahora lo que necesitamos es encontrar un buen taller mecánico- Bella se dejó envolver en el calor de su amiga, aunque trataba de hacerse la fuerte lo que había pasado de verdad la había asustado, algo más que añadir a la lista de cosas que le habían pasado últimamente.

-Tienes razón Ali solo espero que el seguro lo cubra- Bella se separó lentamente y tomó las manos de su amiga nuevamente.

-Y gracias…por estar para mí siempre que te necesito, por no haberme dejado sola- Alice le sonrió a su amiga negando con la cabeza.

-He dicho que somos hermanas, ¿no?- Bella asintió – entonces no hay nada que agradecer, para eso es la familia- las dos chicas se abrazaron nuevamente.

Después de su plática con Alice regresó a su trabajo habitual, tenía que revisar varios documentos así como una gran cantidad de cuentas que habían sido abiertas en su ausencia, así que se sacó sus tacones y se puso a trabajar. Tan enfrascada estaba en su trabajo que no sintió el tiempo pasar, ya era mediodía cuando Harry y una sonriente Alice tocaron su puerta.

-Pequeña Bells, vengo a raptarte para el almuerzo- Bella levantó la mirada de los papeles y le sonrió a su amigo.

- Lo siento Harry pero voy muy atrasada con esto- dijo mostrándole los papeles.

-En algún momento los humanos tenemos que comer Bella- dijo Alice.

-Pediré algo por teléfono no se preocupen.

-Buenos pequeña, pero asegúrate de comer algo, ¿está bien?- Bella prometió a Harry que así lo haría.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No ibas a ir con Harry?- le preguntó a su amiga que aún seguía en su oficina.

-No- la sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó- mi Jazz me a invitado a almorzar- Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Mi Jazz- dijo haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de su amiga – ¿ósea que este si es el bueno?-

- Claro que es el bueno, ¿pues que pensabas Bella Swan?-

-Nada, solo que han pasado tantos inquilinos por tu corazón que se me hace increíble que por fin encontraras al indicado- los saltitos de Alice la tomaron por sorpresa, en ocasiones como esta parecía una niña pequeña toda emocionada.

-De verdad Bella, es…- paró de saltar y la abrazo fuertemente – el indicado por el que esperé tanto tiempo, mi otra mitad.

-Me da gusto por ti- Bella la apartó y la tomó por los hombros- solo asegúrate que no rompa tu corazón, ¿está bien?-

-No lo va a hacer ya lo verás- le dio un beso en la mejilla – ahora me voy por que mi hombre me espera- camino hacía la puerta dando pequeños saltitos.

-Por cierto- le dijo antes de salir- es maravilloso estar enamoradas al mismo tiempo, ¿no?- Bella sonrío instintivamente, cuanta razón tenía su amiga claro que era maravilloso estar enamorada. Una vez que se fue volvió a enfrascarse en su trabajo, ahora lo que más quería era que llegará la noche para ver a su amor…

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Nadie sabe como es ser un hombre malo… hasta que lo obligan"<strong>_

_**Behind blue eyes – Limp bizquit**_

_**The Lightning strike – Snow Patrol**_

Nadie sabe como es

Ser el hombre malo

Ser el hombre triste…

Nadie sabe como es

Sentir estos sentimientos

Como yo lo hago

¡Y te culpo!

Nadie regresa el golpe tan fuerte

En su odio

Nada de la angustia de mi dolor

Puede ser vista

Nadie sabe como es

Ser maltratado, ser vencido

Nadie sabe como decir

Que lo sienten y no les preocupa

No estoy diciendo mentiras

Pero mis sueños no están vacíos

Como mi conciencia parece estarlo

Tengo horas, solamente solo

Mi amor es venganza

Que nunca es libre

El llamado de Aro lo había dejado sumamente inquieto, él más que nadie sabía que algún día iba a salir la siguiente operación, pero lo que no se esperaba es que fuera tan las manos en los bolsillos y caminar pausado iba rumbo a la florería, pensando ahora que sería, ¿un blindado? ¿Un banco?. Lo que fuera realmente no le preocupaba ya que era eficiente en lo que hacía, por algo había ganado el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. Aunque ahora había algo distinto, ahora tenía a su ángel de ojos achocolatados que lo esperaba todas las noches, por ella más que por otra cosa sentía miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo y es que le aterraba que Bella se enterará de lo que hacía, para ella el era un trabajador en una construcción, era un obrero más, cuando en realidad era el dueño y el protagonista de sus más ocultas pesadillas.

-Hermano, que bueno que llegaste- Emmett le saludó dándole un fuerte apretón en el brazo.

-¿Jasper?- preguntó Edward.

-Aún no llega, desde que tú y el chico rubio están enamorados no les vemos ni el polvo- Emmett era uno de sus más fieles amigos, cuando se creía mas perdido que nunca Emmett llegó a su vida, con una enorme sonrisa y bromas por demás estúpidas, pero que lograban poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cállate Emm, que tú no estas mejor que nosotros- el grandulón chasqueó la lengua.

- Eso no te lo niego, pero es espeluznante ver al príncipe enamorado- dijo mientras temblaba.

- Más vas a temblar cuando te rompa la cara- los dos amigos comenzaron a soltar derechazos al aire como si en verdad estuvieran sumergidos en una pelea.

-¿Por qué mierdas no pueden empezar la diversión hasta que yo llegue?- la voz de Jasper los hizo parar en seco.

- ¡Wow! Llegó ricitos de oro- Edward soltó tremenda risotada.

- Emmett no es gracioso, si alguien te escucha nos pierde el respeto- dijo un indignado Jasper.

-Tranquilo ricitos, si eso sucediera le rompemos los huesos- la cara de Emmett más que ser amenazadora era graciosa, lo cual hizo que los tres amigos rieran fuertemente.

- Pero si aquí están mis muchachos- en ese momento la jovialidad que presentaban los tres desapareció, se pusieron rígidos y voltearon a ver a Aro quien en ese momento venía llegando a la florería.

- Aro- dijo Edward a forma de saludo.

-Vamos dentro, que esta noche será muy larga- los tres asintieron y caminaron detrás de aquel hombre.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro saludaron a Demetri y pasaron directamente a la parte trasera, donde era su centro de operaciones, ahí ya se encontraban James quien tenía las botas llenas de barro encima de la mesa y Ben quien fumaba un cigarrillo apartado de James.

- Muy bien – dijo Aro dando una fuerte palmada – ahora que estamos todos reunidos comencemos con lo que nos trajo aquí esta noche.

En el lado opuesto a la puerta se encontraba un enorme archivero con diez cajones, donde se guardaban planos, estrategias, nombres de las personas implicadas en los robos. De uno de los cajones Aro sacó un enorme plano y un folder color azul. Jasper y Ben colocaron el plano sobre la mesa, en el se detallaban las calles de la parte sur de Seattle y con rojo estaban marcados tres lugares en específico, en seguida Aro saco del folder unas hojas y se las tendió a Edward.

- En estas hojas está detallado el trabajo- Edward comenzó a leer, mientras se enteraba su ceño más se fruncía y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Pero esto es…- la sonrisa de Aro se ensanchó más.

- ¿Qué príncipe? ¿Imposible?- Edward levantó la mirada de los papeles.

-No es imposible, pero sería como intentar suicidarse" - Emmett le tendió la mano para que le entregara los papeles, su silbido no se hizo esperar

-¿De verdad estamos hablando de tres blindados? Son cerca de 100 millones de dólares – Jasper, Ben y James voltearon a ver a Edward.

-Pues yo estoy dentro- dijo James parándose de su lugar.

-James…- dijo Edward a modo de advertencia.

-Que pasa, ¿el principito tiene miedo?- Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No se trata de miedo idiota, se trata de coordinación, por lo que dice aquí- dijo señalando los papeles- y por lo que veo aquí, el asalto va a ser simultáneo – todos se dirigieron hacía la mesa para poder mirar el plano.

-Así es mis ágiles muchachos, esta vez van a necesitar coordinarse mejor que nunca, con que uno falle toda la operación se va a la mierda- dijo Aro.

-Este de aquí- señaló Edward el primer círculo rojo- es el primer camión blindado, el cual tres de nosotros van a tener que parar mientras los otros dos se van a dedicar a este otro – señaló el siguiente punto rojo que estaba como a cinco calles del primero.

-Espera un momento, ¿estás diciendo que los dos asaltos van a ser al mismo tiempo?- dijo Ben.

-Así es, los dos equipos tendremos el mismo tiempo que serán cerca de 15 minutos- Jasper comenzó a toser.

-Mierda, ¿estás hablando de 15 minutos para descargar todo ese dinero?- Edward asintió.

-Sí, porque exactamente en 20 tendremos que estar en este otro punto- señaló el tercer círculo rojo – el cual haremos los cinco juntos, este es el más importante porque es el que trae la mayoría del dinero, por lo tanto será el más vigilado- James soltó tremenda risotada.

-Ahora si vamos a realizar una misión imposible, ¿no es así?- como siempre James no se tomaba las cosas en serio, lo cual Edward prefirió ignorar.

- Así que es el momento de decir quien está dentro y quien no, pero el que diga sí, será por que va a acatar mis ordenes y no va a terminar haciendo lo que el quiera- dijo mientras miraba a James.

- Hermano, sabes que nosotros estamos contigo- dijo Emmett, mientras Jasper y Ben asentían.

-Está bien, esto no me lo pierdo por nada, aunque eso signifique seguir tus estúpidas órdenes- terminó por decir James.

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar, precisamente por eso dejé esta joya en sus manos- Aro les hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida- ahora los dejo porque tengo que atender otros asuntos igual de importantes, príncipe…espero que me reportes todo a cerca de la misión- Edward asintió mientras Aro abandonaba la habitación.

Así los cinco se sumergieron en el plano y las estrategias que tendrían que tomar para llevar acabo el asalto, aunque nadie lo dijera sabían que este iba a ser el atraco mas grande que hayan realizado, cosa que por un lado los emocionaba, pero también sabían que si algo salía mal, o más bien si James la cagaba todos iban a terminar tras las rejas.

Después de casi cinco horas dentro de aquella habitación decidieron dar por terminada la reunión

- Ben necesito que mañana mismo vayas con Alec y le pidas dos camionetas, tienen que ser iguales, que no trate de darte lo que él quiera, específicamente dile que el príncipe las quiere iguales, ¿entendido?- Ben asintió ante la orden de Edward.

- Jasper necesito que vigiles las posibles salidas del primer punto, quiero todo detallado a cerca de las calles, las posibles rutas de escape por si acaso tenemos que salir rápidamente. James tú te encargarás del segundo punto y Emmett el tercer punto, nos vemos en dos días para ver los avances y terminar de detallar la operación.

-Y tú… jefe…- la burla en la voz de James no se hizo esperar.

-Yo idiota tengo que ver la manera de que la policía nos regale unos minutos antes de hacer caso a las llamadas de alarma después del asalto – James bajó la vista y se dio media vuelta.

- Y James…- el aludido volteo a verlo – piensa bien si vas a participar de buena gana o busco tu reemplazo- esté sonrió de forma malévola.

-Eso no será necesario amigo, será como en los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas…?- James hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza- Nos cubriremos las espaldas- después de que James desapareció por la puerta, Jasper soltó un bufido.

-Solo espero que ese imbécil no la cague, o todos pagaremos por sus estupideces- Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No lo hará, es mucho el dinero que está en juego- mientras iban saliendo del cuarto hacía la tienda iban hablando acerca de lo que cada uno tenía que hacer al día siguiente, iban tan metidos en la plática que no se dieron cuenta que habían otras personas a parte de Aro y Demetri en la parte delantera de la tienda.

- Pero mira nada más que agradable sorpresa – esa voz hizo que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

Hacía meses que no se topaba con ese hombre y aunque su presencia en su vida duro años siempre tuvo la misma sensación cuando lo tenía en frente, y a James que estaba parado a su lado parecía que le causaba el mismo efecto, pero el corazón se le detuvo en el momento en que su mirada se posó en la mujer que se encontraba a la derecha de él.

-No vas a saludar muchacho- dijo Cayo, por el parecía que los años no habían pasado, seguía teniendo el mismo cabello largo color dorado, ojos azules intimidantes y alto, aunque no tan enorme como cuando era niño. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de ella, sus cabellos cobrizos tan parecidos a los de Edward ahora estaban apagados y algo encanecidos, su rostro ya no era tan hermoso como cuando él era niño, ahora se veía avejentado, acabado y su mirada, su hermosa mirada ahora no era ni siquiera capaz de levantarla para mirarlo como antes lo hacía, ahora solo miraba un punto en el piso.

-Buenas noches- dijo Edward secamente, la mujer se estremeció al escuchar esa voz.

-Eso no está bien muchacho, ¿esa es la manera de saludar a tus padres?- dijo enarcando una ceja, Edward sintió bullir toda la furia en su pecho.

-Yo… no soy tu hijo, que te quede bien claro- cuando pensaba avanzar hasta Cayo una mano lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo príncipe, sabes que a mi hermano le da por hacer ese tipo de bromas- Cayo camino hasta posicionarse frente a Edward.

- Príncipe…mmm, que irónico, ¿no? Ahora eres alguien a quien todo mundo teme, pero yo se quien eres, soy el poseedor de tus peores miedos, soy tu dueño y que eso no se te olvide…- Edward tenía sus manos hechas puños mientras Aro lo sostenía del hombro, sabía que si lo soltaba se le iba a ir a los golpes a su hermano.

- Si te portas bien, tal vez James, Tania, tú y yo podamos recordar viejos tiempos- ese fue el detonante para que Edward se le fuera encima y le propinara un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Jamás, escúchame bien hijo de puta, jamás vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera, yo ya no soy ese niño al cual asustabas con tus estupideces- James miraba la escena impávido, aunque por fuera pareciera que nada le importaba que nada le causaba miedo, era mentira, Cayo seguía siendo el protagonista de su infierno personal.

-Y tú solo recuerda que quien paga ahora por tus estupideces y las de tu padre es ella- señaló al cuerpo tembloroso de la mujer que alguna vez había sido su madre.

-Por mí, tú, mi padre y esa puta pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana- Edward camino hacía la salida seguido de Emmett y Jasper.

-Escúchame bien principito, no pienses que te haz librado de mí. ¡Yo siempre gano!- Edward se detuvo, pero no volteó a verlo.

- Nunca y siempre son palabras que no están en mi vocabulario, y como te dije ya no te tengo miedo así que haz lo que quieras- Aunque Edward trató de aparentar calma por dentro no estaba bien, le hervía la sangre, se sentía asqueado, necesitaba golpear algo para sacar todo lo que traía dentro. ¿Por qué tenía que haber visto a Cayo, pero sobre todo por qué tenía que haberla visto a ella? A Esme, a su madre… tres veces trató de salvarla y de darle una vida mejor, pero las mismas tres veces lo había mandado al demonio, soy feliz con Cayo le dijo, ¿ella era feliz? ¿Es que acaso ya no recordaba la manera tan cobarde como la tomó la primera noche o las posteriores? ¿Es que acaso no le daba asco la persona en la que se había convertido? Pero él era el menos indicado para reprocharle nada cuando también se dejó arrastrar por las aberraciones de aquel hombre.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- gritó a todo pulmón una vez afuera.

-Hermano tranquilo, no dejes que ese imbécil te afecte- le dijo Emmett tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Pero como demonios no quieres que me altere Emmett, ¿la viste?- con toda la fuerza contenida golpeó el expendedor de periódicos que estaba frente a él.

-No puedes hacer nada si ella no quiere- Edward miró a Jasper como hacía meses no lo veía, con esa furia contenida, ese dolor, esa impotencia y desesperación. La última vez que los miró así fue cuando intentó salvar a su madre por última vez, volviéndose a encontrar con ese muro infranqueable, con esa mujer adicta que ya no veía más que por los ojos de aquel demonio.

-Yo…lo sé, pero tampoco me puedo quedar así viendo como la consume día a día- ahora con una patada hizo saltar los virios que aún quedaban en pie del expendedor – pero juro por todos los infiernos que algún día ese hombre va a morir entre mis manos- el celular de Jasper rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos.

-Hola hermosa- Edward miró a su amigo, su semblante antes serio ahora cambió a uno lleno de ternura, seguramente era Alice, él tenía que ir a ver a su Bella, ella lo ayudaría a calmarse y pasar ese trago tan amargo de la mejor manera.

-Sí, en cuanto me desocupe voy para allá- Emmett rodó los ojos por la voz melosa de su amigo, Jasper colgó con una sonrisa boba en la cara que en seguida se borró al recordar la conversación con Alice durante el almuerzo.

-Esto…¿Edward?- el príncipe lo miró expectante- en la tarde que almorcé con Alice me dijo que el día de tu pelea alguien atacó a Bella- en ese instante parecía como si el aire pudiera ser cortado con un cuchillo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- la voz de Edward salió como un gruñido.

- Cuando salió del trabajo lanzaron un ladrillo contra el auto, ella pudo controlarlo pero al parar quisieron bajarla, sin duda tu chica no es tonta ya que logró reaccionar a tiempo y aceleró para alejarse de ahí- la mirada helada de Edward lo decía todo.

-Los únicos que trabajan de esa manera son…- Edward soltó una nueva patada contra el expendedor.

-¿Edward?- intentó llamarlo Jasper.

-¡Malditos imbéciles! ¡Los voy a matar, llévame Emmett!- gritó a todo pulmón, Jasper y Emmett se subieron con él.

-¡Por fin un poco de acción!- gritó un emocionado Emmett mientras arrancaban- ¿Nos cubriremos? Atrás traigo las mascaras de hockey-

-¡No! Esos idiotas van a saber que con el príncipe no se juega y que lo mío nadie lo toca- los dos amigos asintieron.

Esta sin duda iba a ser una noche muy larga, por fin alguien más le había dado la excusa perfecta para sacar toda la frustración y furia que traía dentro, esos imbéciles la iban a pagar caro, nadie se metía con él y salía ileso en el intento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Se que no regrese los reviews como lo prometi, pero en este momento tengo un mundo de trabajo el cual se va a prolongar hasta el siguiente fin de semana, aunque ese no va a ser impedimento para escribir el siguiente capitulo :) que será la historia de Esme, que les parece?, no soy de las que exigen reviews pero me gustaria muchisimo saber su opinión, no les tomará mucho solo quiero saber si les gusta, gracias a las que lo han hecho valoro todos y cada uno de ellos, un beso enorme a todas.<strong>

**Maariiee!** nena no tengo palabras para agradecerte, un privilegio haber encontrado a una gran amiga en este mundo del fandom...

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por sus reviews, estos son el alimento para mi alma y para este princípe que vive en mi cabeza...

**Gracias... _**Selene,**_ **Nikita**, Eliza, **Anabell**, Demorcef, **Ashleyswan**, Chayley Acosta,** Bea**, Mentxu Masen Cullen, **Yolabertay**, Rommyev, **Mary Cullen**, Laura Katherine, **Gabriela C.P.**, nini18, **ebchs**, Karlita carrillo cullen,**

**"un review es como una gota de agua en el desierto"**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa SM, la historia es completamente mia**

**Gracias a mi hermosa beta Alepattz por su paciencia **

**A leer!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

_**"Obtuve mi violencia en ultrarrealismo de alta definición…"**_

**Survivalism – Nine Inch Nails**

El frío de la noche le estaba trayendo recuerdos que lo único que lograban era enfurecerlo más, esta noche definitivamente había sido la peor del mes, ver a su madre en el estado en que se encontraba de la mano de aquel hijo de puta. Su puño se impactó contra el tablero del jeep de Emmett.

-Tranquilo hermano- la mano de Jasper le tocó el hombro, pero ni eso le hizo disminuir su furia, esa furia que traía arraigada por años.

Cuando era niño lo que más amaba era a su madre, su Esme, siempre tan hermosa, tan paciente, tan llena de vida… ¿Pero ahora que quedaba? ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que llegaba del trabajo para atender a su hijo, la mujer que amaba la vida en familia, la que le hacía esas deliciosas galletas, dónde maldita sea…?

Y para terminar de hacer esta noche espectacular se había enterado de lo ocurrido con Bella, con esa pobre chica que ellos mismos habían traumatizado. Ya se podía imaginar lo aterrada que estuvo en esos momentos, pero esa frágil mujer como siempre daba a notar que en realidad no necesitaba ser protegida, porque había podido actuar por sí sola.

-Llegamos- la voz de Emmett lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al mismo tiempo los tres amigos descendieron del jeep y se dirigieron a la cajuela.

-¡Mierda Emmett! ¿Qué no sabes lo que es la limpieza?- gritó Jasper al ver el mundo de basura que había en ella.

-Sabes que lo mío no es precisamente eso- dijo Emmett rascándose la cabeza

-Pero dime, ¿qué es lo tuyo?- ambos empezaron a reír cuando la voz de Edward los cortó.

-¡Basta! No venimos a platicar sobre las mierdas de Emmet- levantó la alfombra de la cajuela y de un pequeño compartimiento sacó un arma, la cual guardó en la parte trasera de su pantalón y tomó un bate de béisbol

-Que comience la fiesta- dijo Emmett mientras él y Jasper tomaban los bates restantes.

Los tres caminaron en el silencio de la noche, la calle a esa hora estaba desierta, solo se podían ver las luces que iluminaban tenuemente los porches de las casas y la luz del semáforo que titilaba como precaución.

-Crees que hoy estén en casa- dijo Jasper.

-Donde más podrían estar, su horario de trabajo a terminado- Emmett miró a Edward como esperando su autorización, al momento él asintió y el enorme hombre se adentró en aquel lugar seguido de Edward, Jasper revisó nuevamente la calle y siguió a sus amigos.

-Emmett tú deberías vivir aquí- dijo Jasper divertido.

El lugar era todo menos bonito, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verdoso, aunque ahora parecía que un gran vomito las cubría, el suelo sucio llegando a enlodado remataban el lugar y el aroma era entre cloaca y estiércol.

-Amigo yo se de mugre pero esto ya es un chiquero- dijo Emmett mientras subían las escaleras

-Si no fuera por Rose tu casa sería parecido a esto- Edward les miró advirtiéndoles que se concentraran-

El sonido de Survivalism es lo que los recibió, las paredes se cimbraban ante aquel ruido.

-¡Wow! Tendremos un poco de ambientación- dijo Emmett, los tres caminaron hasta el final del pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta con el numero 409.

-Listos- dijo Edward, los chicos asintieron. Con el mango del bat llamo a la puerta.

Como si se tratara de una escotilla la puerta se abrió, dejando salir el humo que se contenía en aquel lugar, parecía como si estuvieran quemando miles de cigarrillos de marihuana al mismo tiempo. Un hombre de la estatura de Emmett les abrió la puerta, sin darle momento a hablar Jasper le azotó el bate en la cabeza tres veces seguidas, el hombre se desplomo en el suelo mientras la espesa sangre salía de su frente.

Con gran destreza Edward le aventó el bate a Emmett, sacó el arma de sus pantalones y entró en el departamento custodiado por sus amigos. El lugar era bastante caótico, en las paredes se podían ver diferentes grafitis hechos con pintura en aerosol, mientras que en el suelo se desparramaban incontables colillas de lo que parecían ser cigarrillos de marihuana. El olor era intoxicante y a la vez insoportable. Nadie se había percatado de su llegada debido al ruido, para cualquiera la escena en aquel departamento podría ser grotesca, en la estancia había tres hombres y dos mujeres del lado derecho se encontraba una pareja, lo único que se podía percibir era el cuerpo del hombre desnudo y las piernas abiertas de la mujer, las arremetidas del hombre eran duras sin ninguna consideración. A su lado se encontraba una vieja mesita de té en la cual descansaba el cuerpo de una mujer morena, en su vientre tenía tres líneas de coca perfectamente alineadas, sus manos colocadas a ambos lados de la mesa la sostenían de las fuertes arremetidas del hombre que se la follaba mientras un segundo hombre le acariciaba los senos y aspiraba la coca. En la mesa del comedor descansaba una tercera mujer totalmente desfallecida ya sea por el cansancio o por la droga mientras dos hombres hacían las cosas más repugnantes con su cuerpo.

Por un momento Edward se sintió como si hubiera sido tragado en el túnel del tiempo, podía sentir la excitación, la aberración y la suciedad en aquel departamento, uno de los hombres en el comedor levantó la vista hacía los recién llegados, por un momento Edward creyó que se miraba en un espejo. ¿Cuántas veces no había estado él en aquella posición, tan perdido que no sabía nada de si mismo? Solo al día siguiente sentía las nauseas mientras imágenes de lo vivido lo invadían. El solo hecho de recordar aquellos días de su adolescencia hizo que un viejo escalofrío lo recorriera. ¿Cuántas veces aquella escena no había sido representada por James, Tania y él? Antes de que el hombre que los miraba reaccionara Edward soltó un disparo hacia el techo, todos miraron en su dirección y se levantaron de sus posiciones.

-Muy buenas noches- la voz afilada de Edward cubrió el lugar, la música se detuvo abruptamente- espero que hayan disfrutado su noche, porque esta será la última.

Los hombres en la sala se pararon para hacerles frente, pero ninguno tenía cerca algún tipo de arma.

-No, no, no- dijo Emmett mientras avanzaba hacía ellos - yo que ustedes no lo hacía- dijo mientras veía como miraban las ropas desparramadas por los sillones.

-¡Tyler!- Edward soltó un enorme grito – ¡Tyler! Maldita rata, ¿dónde estás?- acto seguido salió un hombre moreno de una de las habitaciones, solo tenía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla con el botón desabrochado y detrás de él salió una mujer envuelta en una sábana.

-Que demo…- la voz de Tyler se cortó al encontrarse con la mirada furibunda de Edward.

-Mi viejo amigo a que debo el honor- dijo tratando de no mostrar el miedo que comenzaba a recorrerle y es que el hecho de que el príncipe estuviera en sus terrenos no podía ser nada bueno.

-Yo no soy tu amigo y he venido a cobrarme- Tyler negó con la cabeza.

-Que yo sepa no tenemos ninguna deuda- intentó por todos los medios recordar si debía algo a aquel hombre, pero por más que lo hacía no encontraba el qué.

-Hace unas semanas tú y tus hombres atacaron a una mujer que manejaba un mini- Jasper y Emmett estaban esperando indicaciones para atacar.

-El príncipe habla de la perra que se nos escapó- dijo uno de los hombres en el comedor.

-La recuerdo- dijo Tyler mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- por esa noche tuvo suerte, aunque la próxima vez no te aseguro que se salve.

Edward apuntó el arma directamente a Tyler- Esa perra como la llaman es mi mujer y esto les va a enseñar a no meterse con nada que sea mío- dos disparos seguidos salieron del arma y esa fue la señal que esperaba, Emmett le aventó el bate a Edward y en seguida comenzaron a golpear a los hombres que se encontraban en la estancia, los gritos de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar y rápidamente se arrinconaron detrás del televisor, sus cuerpos temblaban al ver la sangre correr por el sucio piso mientras Jasper golpeaba al segundo hombre que todavía se sostenía en pie, la mujer en la mesa ni siquiera parpadeo de lo perdida que estaba. Con paso seguro Edward se acercó a Tyler quien se retorcía en el piso después de los balazos recibidos en su pierna derecha.

-Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a ella, entendido- el bate golpeó el hombro de Tyler quien por el dolor no contestó – ¿entendido?- Edward volvió a golpear.

-Ssss...iii- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Bien- camino hacía sus amigos y les hizo una seña para salir de ahí – que pasen buena noches- los tres salieron del edificio de la misma forma en que habían entrado sin que nadie se percatara de sus presencia…

* * *

><p><strong><em>"…sabes mi trágica devoción a las leyendas de príncipes encantados<em>**

**_…sabes que una música melodiosa y un canto suave me hacía sollozar, y que una palabra de afecto me hacía esclava de otra alma, y sabes, también que todo lo que soñé tuvo una realidad desgarradora"_**

**_Teresa Wilms Montt_**

Hacía mucho tiempo atrás que la obscuridad la cubría, hubo un tiempo en que ella aún soñaba con la vida perfecta, es más, ella creía que tenía la vida perfecta, nada en el mundo era más importante para ella que su hermosa. Pero en realidad, ¿quién vivía una vida color de rosa? Ahora tenía la certeza de que nadie lo hacía y que ella había terminando pagando muy caro su arrogancia.

Esa noche era más oscura que las anteriores, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado aquí, o más bien si lo recordaba pero prefería olvidarlo. Con pasos cansados caminaba sobre la acera, ni un alma había por las calles de Seattle pero sabía que si llegaba en la mañana sin un solo centavo era segura la golpiza, y no es que aquel hombre necesitara el dinero sino simplemente de una manera u otra quería demostrarle que ella era su propiedad y hacía lo que él quería con ella.

Sentía un frío que le calaba los huesos, ese frío que sentía noche a noche después de dejar su casa. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que era la felicidad, ahora era como aquellos sueños que vislumbras a lo lejos, que crees que algún día lo podrás tener y solamente estás esperando. Pero ella ya no la esperaba, porque ya la había vivido, ella ya la había sentido, simplemente se le fue de las manos o tal vez solo la dejo ir.

Esta noche había sido la más difícil de todas, ¿por qué? Porque lo había visto a él…siempre lo veía a lo lejos pero esta noche lo tuvo tan cerca, tan al alcance de su mano que sintió otra vez esa opresión en el pecho esa que no la dejaba respirar, siempre que veía a su pequeño niño de cabellos cobrizos pasaba lo mismo, aunque ya no era pequeño, ahora era todo un hombre, un hombre respetado en ese mundo asqueroso, su Edward, su pobre Edward, su pequeño que había sufrido más que todos. Ella ya se había resignado hace mucho tiempo, Carlisle, de él era mejor no hablar. Pero su pobre Edward viéndolo con su mirada resentida, con todo ese odio que guardaba para ella y para ese hombre, no era para menos, tantas veces le había pedido que se fuera con él y ella simplemente había dicho NO.

Y no es porque no quisiera o no añorará vivir junto a su hijo, sabía que si se iba con él estaría protegida nada le haría daño. Pero las palabras de Cayo resonaban en su mente cada vez que tomaba la decisión de alejarse.

-¡Juro por mi vida que si te vas con él, jamás te voy a dejar ser feliz y voy a matar a los que más quieres, si hasta ahora han seguido con vida a sido gracias a mí!- Aunque ahora ella sabía que Edward tenía mucho poder y era muy querido por Aro, también era de entenderse que Cayo era su hermano y si Cayo tomaba la decisión de deshacerse de Edward la familia Vulturi simplemente lo haría y ella no quería eso, menos para aquel ser que era el más indefenso de todos, su pequeño ángel a quien hasta el momento nadie había tocado y esperaba que así siguiera.

Llego a una esquina, estaba demasiado cansada ya y se recargó en la pared para tratar de calmar las punzadas de sus pies, ya no encontraba refugio ni calor para tratar de amainar su tristeza, algunas veces lo buscó en la droga, llegó a ser tan dependiente de ella que ahora hasta las manos le temblaban si no le daban un poco de lo que alguna vez le dio a consumir Cayo. Heroína…esa heroína que ahora recorría sus venas, que la hacía temblar y ver imágenes que no existían, pero esta noche estaba más cansada que las anteriores y sabía que ni un poco de esa medicina la haría olvidar. Ver esa furia en esos ojos y esa tristeza reflejada en su rostro era lo que realmente la estaba matando esta noche.

Aquí parada rogaba porque le llegara un cliente que le diera un poco de dinero, a estas alturas había perdido la cuenta de los hombres con los que se había acostado, después del número 50 había preferido no contar. El primero, su amor, su Carlisle…cuando los recuerdos la embargaban lloraba y la herida se abría en todo su esplendor, tantas noches había preferido pensar en su marido mientras Cayo profanaba su cuerpo, tantas veces soñó con que su amor la rescataba de las entrañas del infierno. Pero después dejó de pensar en él, después de saber y verificar que su amor la había cambiado por alguien más joven y hermosa.

Había veces que intentaba recordar como había empezado todo este infierno, todo pasó tan rápido que ni ella pudo detenerlo, un día simplemente habían llegado los Withersdale, eran un matrimonio tan feliz pero aquella tragedia fue la que marcó las vidas de todos para siempre. Mary y los pequeños se quedaron solos y aunque su familia los ayudaba en todo lo que podían no fue suficiente. Un mes después de la muerte del señor Witherdale, Mary simplemente comenzó a salir con otro hombre. Esme al inicio desconfiaba mucho de él, no sabía por qué pero esa mirada y esa actitud que tenía como de lobo al acecho le hacían sentir mucho miedo, jamás en su mundo de color de rosa había visto esa hambre y ese odio en los ojos de nadie, y es que una vez su madre le había dicho que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma y por la mirada de ese hombre podía decir que su alma esta podrida, negra.

Cuando se lo exteriorizó a su esposo esté le dijo que no exagerara las cosas que Cayo Vulturi era un muy buen hombre que lo único que intentaba hacer era sacar a esa pequeña familia adelante, esas palabras y ver el amor reflejado en los ojos de Mary la habían hecho desistir de su idea. Aunque siempre que estaban juntos en alguna reunión ella lo seguía evadiendo, saludándolo cortésmente y hablando con él lo menos posible. Pero eso realmente no era impedimento para él porque siempre terminaba cerca de ella e intentando hacerle conversación.

-¿Cuánto?- la voz del extraño la sacó de sus recuerdos, un mercedes conocido estaba estacionado frente a ella, ese hombre asqueroso estaba ahí haciéndole como siempre la misma pregunta.

-200 dólares- Esme contestó serena o al menos lo intentó.

-Pero si vales menos que eso- el hombre se inclinó un poco más para verla mejor – ahora que te puedo dar 300 si me dejas practicar contigo- su voz ronca le hizo sentir una ganas enormes de vomitar.

-¿Practicar?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos mujer ni que fuera la primera vez, y tengo un regalito para ti- agitó ante sus ojos una bolsa con ese maravilloso polvo blanco, por lo menos así no lo sentiría tanto.

-Pero nada de animales- dijo ella tajante, los ojos del hombre se pusieron oscuros, o eso es lo que ella creyó.

- Nada de animales- dijo el hombre levantando su mano con solemnidad – aunque ese traserito tuyo no se salvara esta vez y por supuesto tendremos compañía- un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, la última vez había amanecido en el callejón cerca de la iglesia presbiteriana, todo el cuerpo le dolía y no recordaba nada.

-Está bien- soltó un suspiro, de todas formas era eso o irse a vender con los drogadictos de Broad Street y ellos iban a ser más por menos dinero, abrió la portezuela del auto y una vez que estuvo sentada el hombre se giró hacía ella colocando su mano entre sus muslos.

-Verás que esta noche nos vamos a divertir mejor que nunca- su mente como siempre comenzó a vagar por aquellos recuerdos felices, se refugio en su mundo de color de rosa donde era Esmerald Platt, amada esposa y madre, mujer respetable en el barrio fino de Seattle y no Esme la drogadicta perdida que hoy asistiría a la mayor degradación de su vida.

* * *

><p>Mil perdones y gracias a las que no me han abandonado, les mando un enorme abrazo de Emmett...<p>

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por sus reviews, estos son el alimento para mi alma y para este princípe que vive en mi cabeza...

**Gracias... _**Selene,**_ **Nikita**, Eliza, **Anabell**, Demorcef, **Ashleyswan**, Chayley Acosta,** Bea**, Mentxu Masen Cullen, **Yolabertay**, Rommyev, **Mary Cullen**, Laura Katherine, **Gabriela C.P.**, nini18, **ebchs**, Karlita carrillo cullen, **jhanulita, SabiaAtenea, **Guest, **Sachita1212, **melyna-cisne,**

**"un review es como una gota de agua en el desierto"**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


End file.
